Silver Linings and Fate
by uninspiredimagination
Summary: Brittany Pierce lives in Lima where nothing ever happens to the people who live their except for few families who all share a secret. During the summer between sophomare and junior year a new family arrives in Lima stirring up all kinds of trouble for Brittany and her family as well as some of her friends.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Her family holds a secret that is kept by each generation. She knew about it from a young age as her parents showed it to her. To her young mind it was the best thing in the world and to this day it still is. When she was six years old that was when she knew she also shared the secret her family and a few other families in that town share.

This secret changed her life, as it made her unique compared to others.

The secret allows her to do things that no normal human being can do, as well as heighten and improve many of her skills such as speed, agility and strength. As well as this it makes the other families who share this secret slightly fear her as she is from a family with great power and a legacy to be fulfilled.

Often stories and legends other wise known as myths are written about this secret. But to those who know the secret know that most stories use false knowledge supplied by those who know the truth to keep it hidden from those who do not need to know it.

This big secret that is kept by specific families of Lima and across the world is that they are werewolves and that the family of pierces are descendants from on of the original werewolves. Due to this to carry on the bloodline there is normally a son born in each generation, but in this one a girl was born with a penis making her a very unique wolf.

Only once before has this happened, and that was when werewolves where in need of two great leaders to lead them in battle against vampires, to keep peace and protect the human race.

However these two wolves are very unique by one of tem being as pure as snow and the other being as dark as night, but each having markings identical to each others in the others colour of fur.

Although no one now really believes this tale as it was centuries ago and no one has been able to find any recordings in books only hearing stories. And everyone knows that stories passed down by generations are sometimes altered and do not hold the actual truth.

So when a girl named Brittany Pierce was born with a penis and transformed into a white wolf as pure as snow on her sixth birthday no one in Lima really took any notice.

Well now 10 years later that is all about to change with the new family, with a set of triplets starting at McKinley for their junior year, with their own family secret.


	2. Chapter 2: New Day

**Brittany's POV:**

"Hey B, did you here that a new family moved here?" Quinn said as she walked in my room, which I thought was totally to early for on a Saturday.

"Mmmp" I say from my bed.

"What was that I didn't quite catch it as your making out with your pillow?" Quinn teases.

I reply by throwing my pillow and hitting her in the head and saying "I heard someone mention something like that" and pulled my covers over my head.

She just laughs at me and sits down in my desk chair flicking through a magazine that's lying around.

"So are you going to get up or just lie there all day" Quinn asks.

"Umm maybe its too early to get up yet" I say as I snuggle more into my covers.

Quinn just looks at me and says "its almost lunch time".

"So its Saturday and there's only a week left before we go back to school" I argue playfully back.

"True but doesn't that just mean more bestie bonding" Quinn says.

"True true but my besties not here" I say smugly to Quinnn.

Quinn just gapes at me and I burst out laughing at her face. She then composes her self picks up the pillow I threw at her says "bitch" and throws the pillow at my face, while pouncing on me and tickling me.

"Quinn get off, stop please" I say wiggling trying to get away from her "please stop, I-I-I'm going to pee myself if you don't stop.

She immediately stops and screws up her face "eww double eww, don't do that" she says while climbing off of me and flopping next to me n the bed.

"So should we call this supposed 'bestie' over for bonding time" Quinn says to me after a few minutes.

"Sure you do that Q and I'll just stay here".

She reaches over me (more like lies on me and squishes me) and grabs my phone off my bed side table.

"Hey why don't you just use your own phone" I complain.

"Because it's all the way over there in my bag" she jesters towards her bag near the door, while rolling back off me.

"Right so Kurtie will be her in 15 minutes so you need to get that big ass of yours up now" she says whilst getting off my bed.

"Hey! I'm not the one with the big ass that's you" I shout to her as she walks out my room whilst laughing and flicking me off.

I then decide it would be a good idea to get up since last time I didn't get up and Kurt came over him and Quinn thought it would be a good idea t jump on my bed until I tackled them off it and was not in a good mood that day.

So I roll off of my bed and stumble to my bathroom to have a quick shower.

As I came down the stairs dressed in some short jean shorts, my purple vans and a purple v-neck t-shirt, I'm suddenly assaulted with the smell of bacon, which lets me know that Kurt is here and that both he and Quinn have raided my fridge since they have this weird obsession with bacon, which I totally don't get since I'm more off a steak person.

As I step into the kitchen Kurt says "she is alive" and rushes over to me and hugs me as tight as he can.

"Yeah yeah I get it I'm a lazy ass who would rather spend my time in bed as we only have one week left of summer before school starts up again" I say as I squirm out of his hold.

"Well now that you have joined the living properly now we were just wondering if you would like to go for a run after lunch or well your breakfast" Q says as she is stuffing her face with bacon.

"Yup I would love to do that" I respond whilst rummaging through the cupboards of my kitchen looking for some pop tarts.

**Aha found them.**

"Is that all you're going to eat for breakfast" Kurt asks with a look of disgust.

"Yup".

"You do know how un-" he gets cut off by me and Quinn saying "unhealthy it is too eat like that and that it doesn't supply the right stuff for a growing body" we finish giggling.

"Yes Kurt I do know since you have reminded me like everyday of summer when I have seen you and been eating them" I say in a half serious and half trying not to burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Well I thought I would just let you know" he says before going back to his bacon.

I walk over to him and pat him n the head saying "I know you meant well" he just swats my hand away while complaining I messed his hair up even though he is about to mess it up himself in few minutes.

Quinn just shakes her head at us and laughs moving to put her plate in the sink.

"Right well are you two ready to go running" Q says at us.

Me and Kurt just nod our heads as we finish our mouthfuls.

"Well lets get going then" she claps her hands at us.

As we make our way outside to my back yard which leads into the woods I say "well some ones impatient" and then we all strip so we can transform into our wolfs without damaging our clothes.

Quinn is a sandy looking as big as a donkey wolf with eyes as green as emeralds, Kurt is a greyish with hints of brown looking, slightly smaller than Quinn's wolf with honey like eyes. Whilst I am like a pure as snow colour with like two small black wing markings on each side of my neck with eyes that look like the ocean, that sometimes turn electric blue when I'm feeling a particular strong emotion, as well as being bigger than Quinn and Kurt by a head or so.

"_**Ready"**_ I say and they both nod _**"race ya to the river"**_ they both bark in agreement and all three of us are off in a straight line with Kurt on my right and Quinn on my left.

**It's going to be a good year this year** I think to myself as we dash through the woods.

**Santana's POV:**

"What the hell do you have in these boxes San" my brother Noah, who likes to go by Puck cause it sounds more badass or something ridiculous like that, asks as he climbs the stairs to our bedrooms.

"Well Puck you see me and San are girls which means we have a lot of crap like clothes, shoes, accessories yada yada you get its so it could be anything" my sister Rachel answers for me in a serious tone, I just burst out laughing.

"Yeah what Rach said but seriously its my box of trophies and shit like that I say as he dumps the box in my bedroom and goes and collapses on my bed.

I stop organising my wardrobe and go and join him "do you think people will like us her" I here Rach ask from the door nervously.

"Come here Rach" she comes in and squeezes between e and Puck we end up hugging her from either side "I think we take this place by storm next week and people will be begging to know us and do you know why that is?"

"Cause we are some hot bitches and studs" Puck says and Rachel just giggles while snuggling into us more, she then sighs and says "I miss mom".

I look down at her and see her with tears threatening to spill so I hug her closer as Puck hugs both of us closer "I know you do we miss her too, it just means we have to make the best we can whilst still having fun and enjoying ourselves while being proud of who we are and not letting anyone put us down" I feel both Rach and Puck nod their heads to that.

You see me, Rach and Puck are triplets me being the oldest, then Puck, then Rachel making her our baby sister and when our mom died a couple of months ago, the reason for our move, she took it the hardest. This is since our mother died in her arms after our pack was attacked by vampires and she saved Rach from getting hurt, yeah we werewolves, and she know kind f blames herself but we totally don't since it could have been her who died instead and we need her to complete the awesome threesome as our dad likes to call us. But we still don't have any idea to why they attacked us and even then the vampire mainly went after all the females in our pack.

"Yeah your right" Rach murmurs.

"Hell yeah I am I'm always right" I say to try and lighten the mood it works and we all burst out laughing at this.

"Kids come and help me with couches" we hear our dad shout from downstairs.

"Coming" we all say at once.

"Race ya" Puck says and we all dash out the room Rach ducks under Pucks arm and is out of the room first, followed by me then Puck hot on my heels.

We all end up in a heep at the bottom of the stairs in a laughing fit with our dad shaking his head in amusement.

"Come on you three" we slowly disentangle ourselves and head to the moving trucks.

"So once we get all this stuff in can we go for a run dad" Puck asks.

"No not until its dark and you have had dinner, we are new here so I just want to take precautions ok" our dad Hiram says.

We all nod our heads in sync to this as it sounds reasonable.

"So what's for tea Rach" Puck says to Rach as it is her turn to cook tonight.

"Do you just like think about food all the time?" I ask him.

He says with a smirk "not all the time sometimes I think about what I would do to my mate like make them strip for me before grabbing their c-"

I cut him off by flinging a cushion at his face as both me and Rachel twist our face at this and say "eww eww eww".

"We really don't need to hear that" Rach says.

"I was only answering your question S" he says looking innocent.

"Uhuh" I say unconvinced.

A while later everything is out of the removal trucks and Puck and dad take them t wherever they were suppose to drop them off with Rach following to drive them home. Whereas I am sorting the kitchen out so its ready for Rach to make some of her famous beef stew.

I just sigh at the thought. As I'm putting the last stuff away all three of them arrive home and come to the kitchen.

"So does it look alright here from your little drive around".

"Yep we live in a really nice area and there is loads of things to do" Rach says really enthusiastically while Puck just nods his head in agreement.

"That's good so Rach why don't you get started on dinner now 'cause I'm hungry" I say with pout.

"Yeah Rach will you please start cooking I'm starving" says Puck mirroring my pout.

"Oh my god people would think your starving and wasting away" Rach says sarcastically, but getting everything out to start cooking.

"Alright I'll start cooking but you two have to go help dad unpack rooms".

"Yes ma'am" we answer together giving her a salute and marching out the room.

Half an hour later Rachel calls us to say it's ready and we all dash to the kitchen including our dad who beats us there. When we are all seated we start talking about random things like if we will join any clubs at this new school. Me and Rach say we will probably try out for cheerleading and maybe the glee club, whilst Puck says he will most likely join the football team and glee with us.

"So dad will you becoming o our little run tonight to explore the area?" I ask him.

"You know what I think I will, cause I haven't been on one in a while" he answers.

"Great" I say digging into the rest of my food on my plate.

After we have washed up the plates we all head out to the back yard that backs onto the woods and strip to change into our wolves.

Dad is a light brown wolf with rich golden eyes and bigger than a cow, Puck is a dark tan coloured wolf with honey colour eyes and is about a head smaller than our dad, Rachel is a dark brown wolf with amber like eyes and the same size as Puck. Whereas I am a black wolf, that Puck and Rachel like to say is as dark as night, that has like these small markings either side of my neck in the shape of wings in like the purest white colour I have ever seen which the others don't have, with deep chocolate coloured eyes and half a head bigger than Puck and Rachel but still smaller than our dad.

Once we are all ready my dad says to us all "_**behave and if we get split up or lost make your way back to the house, now lets go".**_

We all bound off into the woods happy that we can just relax and stretch our muscles in which seems like forever.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Routines

1 Week Later:

Brittany's POV:

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-

"Err who thought school should start so early on a Monday" I grumble to myself as I turned my alarm off.

Today is the first day of my junior year of high school, which means only two years left of high school.

**Yipee **I thought. How happy I will be once we graduate. You see even though me, Quinn and Kurt are best friends, at school it's kind of hard for us to behave that way due to the social ladder. This is by me and Quinn are at the top as we are cheerleaders, but that then means that Kurt is way below us as he is the only gay out student at our school, he is the bravest out of the three of us. Yeah we're all gay but me and Quinn haven't come out yet as I am trying to keep the secret of having a penis and Quinn's helping me by if, by some accident people find out she can still protect me, by using her status at school. So in all I really can't wait to get out of this school and start my life properly out and proud.

I sigh and grab my phone from my bedside table and look at the time. When I realise what time it is I shout "Shit" since I have about 25 minutes to have a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and get to school for an early training session for the squad from last year, courtesy of our coach. I go to try to get out of bed but end up tangled in my sheets and nearly fall flat on my face. Once I've untangled myself I run to my bathroom to have one of the quickest showers I've ever had and look for my Cheerios uniform and bag. After that I then run down stairs say hello to my parents and my sister, grab my water bottle and steal a piece of my dads toast. As I snatch my keys from the bowl I shout goodbye with a mouthful of toast and run to my car. Luckily I only live 5 minutes away from school so I should be able to be on time and not get a royal scolding from my coach.

When I get to school Quinn's already there waiting for me, and looking at her phone.

"Good morning Q, how are you today?" I ask her.

"Cutting it close B, and my day has just got a let better as now I'm graced with your presence" she says with a laugh.

"Come on when am I actually ever late for something and hell yeah you should be happy your graced with presence as I am the coolest person ever" I say back at her with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah yeah let's go before coach has our heads for being late" Q says while giving me a small shove and walking in the directions of the lockers.

Quinn's POV:

First day of junior year and I just have this feeling that its going to be a good year. I think to myself as I get up for my morning run before school.

Maybe this year will be the year I actually date someone I like and not just putting a front on to satisfy everyone at school. My parents know I'm gay like Britt's and Kurt's do and they are really supportive of me and proud of me for the reason I haven't came out at school. I just hope all of us eventually will be able to live our lives how we want and be happy.

I look at my watch and realise I should be heading home now so I'm not late for Cheerios practice. Like seriously who in their right mind puts a practice on before school on the first day of the school year.

I look to my left and see a small brunette jogging away from me, before I see where she goes I go past the street. **huh I've never seen her around before I wonder** **if she is from the new family who** **moved here** I think to myself. **hmm I wonder if she's into girls** I then sigh of course she won't be anyone who I ever find attractive is always straight.

Home sweet home.

"Hey mom" I say as I see my mom, Judy, sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee.

"Morning sweetie, how was your run?" my mom replies.

"it was good, I think I saw someone from the new family but I'm not sure" I answer getting myself my own cup of coffee and some breakfast.

"Hmm well if you meet them today invite them and their family around for dinner one night me and your dad would love to meet them".

"Ok I'll do that"

I finish up my breakfast and go take a shower. As I'm putting the last touches of my make up on I get a text from Kurt saying 'morning bitch hope up you have fun at practice ; ) and I bet B's late'

'Morning to you to, naa I think she'll get their on time' I text back with a smile.

'If you say so, but if she is late you buy me lunch and if she's on time I'll buy you lunch'.

'Bring it bitch I'm always right' I say a with cocky smile on my face.

I look at the time and see it's 6:15 and decide to head to school. I grab my bag and car keys kissing my mom on the cheek and saying that I'll see her tonight.

When I get to school Britt's not there but she still got 5 minutes. After 4 minutes I see her car enter the parking lot and she parks next to mine.

'Ha she's on time' I text Kurt.

"Good morning Q, how are you today?" Brittany asks me.

"Cutting it close B, and my day has just got a let better as now I'm graced with your presence" I say with a laugh.

"Come on when am I actually ever late for something and hell yeah you should be happy your graced with presence as I am the coolest person ever" she says back at me with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah yeah let's go before coach has our heads for being late" Q says while giving me a small shove and walking in the directions of the lockers.

Kurt's POV:

I start humming the tune to defying gravity as I start my routine morning skin regime that I have had since freshman year. You see whilst the other two or more on the down low about their gayness showing it's quite hard for me to do that, since as they are always pointing out I'm a massive diva and very camp so to their suggestion I embraced it. Know even though at school I'm given a hard time about being gay I wouldn't change it for the world since it shows who your true friends are and just points out that family really do have your back. I found this out about my dad when it came up in conversation and that he had known that I was probably gay when I was around six and he never turned his back on my or said I was a disappointment or letting him down. Plus there is also Finn who's my step-brother and he does the best he can for me at school with keeping the football team of my back his mother Carol is also really supportive.

I pick up my bag and phone from my bed and head up stairs to get some breakfast.

I text Quinn saying 'morning bitch hope up you have fun at practice ; ) and I bet B's late', I say this since normally half the time Brittany is suppose to be somewhere at a certain time she is late.

'Morning to you to, naa I think she'll get their on time' Quinn texts back.

'If you say so, but if she is late you buy me lunch and if she's on time I'll buy you lunch' I say to her with my own cocky smile on my face.

"What's that smile for?" I hear Finn grumble while drinking his coffee.

"Oh just a bet that I made with Quinn that I'm sure I'll win" I say.

"Let me guess it has something to do with Brittany being late" he says.

"Yep"

'Bring it bitch I'm always right' says Quinn I can just imagine her own cocky smile thinking she was got his in the bag.

I go back to eating my breakfast and soon after I've finished and my plate in the sink my dad, Burt, walks into the kitchen "morning you to and have a good day at school".

"We will" I answer for the both of us.

"You ready to go" I say to Finn.

"Yeah just let me grab my bag, oh by the way we are picking up Sam and Mike" he says to me as he walks out the kitchen.

As I wait by Finn's truck I get a text from Quinn saying 'ha she's on time'.

"Dammit" I say out loud.

"I guess you just lost the bet" Finn chuckles. I just nod my head.

No ones POV:

"Hey Kurt" Quinn says to him as Brittany comes up behind him and hugs him.

"So anyone seen the new kids yet" Kurt asks them.

"No w-" Quinn stops speaking as she looks towards the entrance.

"Woah their fucking gorgeous" Brittany says eyes trained on the taller female brunette.

"You got that right B" Quinn says while watching the smallest brunette in the middle of the three.

"I hear ya girl" Kurt says while watching the hot hunk on the left of the two girls.

All three of them think **this is going to be one hell of a good year**.


	4. Chapter 4: New Routines

Santana's POV:

I hear Rachel singing to herself from down the hall in her room, I'm normally a morning person, but seriously does Rachel not know how early it is I wonder to myself as I search for my phone under my pillow to see what the is. Once I see its only 5:30 I grown and try to doze off again for another 20 minutes or so. Tonight I'm definitely going to close my door fully and when I see dad I'm going to ask him what's the possibility, of getting Rach's room sound proofed.

Yay, she's stopped singing it must mean she has gone on her daily morning run, like I know we have to have good stamina for cheerleading but we are werewolves, so I really don't see the need to run to help that as well as keeping us healthy, as we are never ill. That's one of the best perks about being a werewolf.

I check my phone again to see its 6 and decide I should probably go have a shower before Rach gets back and hogs the shower. The main downfall of this house 4 people two showers, but me, Rach and Puck aren't allowed to use one as its dad only.

What to wear, what to wear I ponder. Well I want to make an impression so let's go for something hot but look's kinda badass.

I eventually decide on a pair of really tight black jeans that make my ass looks great, my favourite nirvana crop top, one of my black leather jackets and my biker boots, as I'm going to ride my bike into school.

Once I'm dressed and done my make up and straightened my hair, I grab my phone and my bag and head downstairs.

On the way past Puck's room I debate whether or not I should wake him up and decide I probably should do so we can race each other to school. I carefully sneak into his room and see him lying on his front with his head tiltered to the side and snoring.

And he says he never snores my ass.

I put my bag down and jump on his bed shouting "wakey wakey Pucky you need to get up for school" in a child like voice, continuing to jump on his bed.

He grunts then quickly flips over onto his back so he can tackle me down on the bed. We then start a wrestling match which is cut short by Rach coming in, since she learnt from previous times its better to stop us early before we start getting rough and one of us ends up injured.

"Come on guys, like seriously how old are you two?" Rach questions us.

"5" Puck answers.

Whilst at the same time I say "3".

We all look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Ok let's get some breakfast now I'm hungry from all that exercise" I say with a serious face.

"Agreed" Rach says whilst picking my bag up and throwing it at me.

"Shoo and let me change, and I'll be down in a second just make sure there's coffee" we here Puck grumble as we make our way out of his room.

"How was your run and seriously we are going to ask dad about soundproofing your room" I say once we are in the kitchen and Rach is making coffee, which is much neede by me and quess her and Puck as well.

"It was good and I'm not that loud its just you have super hearing" she huffs.

I just laugh and say "yeah you are Rach".

She just gives me the finger and carries on making her breakfast while I grab a couple of pop tarts to eat.

**SL&FSL&FSL&F**

Rachel's POV:

I hear my alarm go off and Dog Days Are Over, by Florence and the machine being played through the speakers.

'_Leave all your love and longing behind you can't carry it with you if you wanna survive'._

I hear this and smile too myself its like someone knows that I'm struggling and if I want to move on with my life, I'm going to have to accept what's happened in my past and that something really good could come out of this move.

I look over at my alarm clock and see its 5:25 and I know if I want to fir in my morning run I'm going to have to leave in the next 5 minutes or so. I quickly get out of bed and get changed into my running stuff. I put my earphones in and press shuffle on my ipod, Kodalines High Hopes comes on and I start to sing along to it as I tie my trainers up and head down stairs.

When I get outside it is a beautiful morning with the sun just rising and a couple of clouds in the sky that gives you this relaxed feeling and that it is going to be a good day. Well at least I hope I have a good day. I then decide to go right down the street since I've gone running since we moved here. After about 10 minutes running I see an old run down kids park with a couple of swings and slide, which doesn't look like its been used in a long time. As I run further I decide to cut across the Lima park to have a more scenic route, as well as so I can do a loop as I've already been running for 25 minutes. Once I've ran through the park I only have to run for a couple more streets before I'm home.

As I go into the house I hear someone come out of the shower who I guess is San as there is no way in hell that Noah's up at this time in the morning. I quickly hop into the shower and god is the warm water welcomed. I maybe a werewolf and heal a lot quicker than humans, but her muscles still ache liking any other human being.

When I'm back in my room I dry my hair and leave it down and curl it slightly. Compared to my other siblings I'm the more organised one so I picked what I was going to wear last night which was; my favourite pair of vans, some black skinny jeans which San likes to say makes my legs look really long, a red button down and my leather biker jacket. I check myself in the mirror and I'm sure I'm going to make an impression.

I pick my bag up and put my phone in my jeans pocket and start to go downstairs, but stop when I hear Santana waking up Puck I grown ad think I should go stop them before they hurt themselves or kill each other.

"Come on guys, like seriously how old are you two?" I question them.

"5" Puck answers.

As Santana says "3".

We all look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Ok let's get some breakfast now I'm hungry from all that exercise" San says with a serious face, well as serious as she can be.

"Agreed" I say whilst picking Sans bag up and throwing it at her.

"Shoo and let me change, and I'll be down in a second just make sure there's coffee" we here Puck grumble as we make our way out of his room.

"How was your run and seriously we are going to ask dad about soundproofing your room" San says once we are in the kitchen and I'm making us all coffee, as we are all kinda coffee addicts especially San. Its like she can't properly function with out it.

"It was good and I'm not that loud its just you have super hearing" I huff as I wasn't like fully belting out the words only singing them gently.

She just laughs and says "yeah you are Rach".

I just give her the finger and carry on making her breakfast while she grabs a couple of pop tarts to eat. I use to always complain and point out how unhealthy they were to her and Puck but they both use to just shrug at me in return until I gave up.

Just then Puck walks into the kitchen putting his bag down and pouring us all some coffee.

**SL&FSL&FSL&F**

Puck's POV:

I'm running through the woods by myself, moving so fast but watching everything go by so slow, like in extra slow slow motion. It gives me the weirdest sensation like when you hear a song and there's so much emotion put into it that it gives you goose bumps. I don't know where I'm going its as if my wolf has taken over, but whatever if feels so free.

I see a rabbit straight ahead of me so I slow down and try to make myself less visible. I slowly creep towards it bending my neck and back down towards the floor getting ready to pounce on it. Just as I go to pounce on it the wind blows and it catches what I'm guessing is a scent and bolts, but it's not mine as the wind is blowing towards me. I catch this scent and its like intoxicating. It smells like warmth, flowers, cinnamon and finally home.

I follow the scent until I come to a river I look across the river and I-

I feel someone jumping on my bed followed by what sounds like San saying "wakey wakey Pucky you need to get up for school" in a child like voice. She continues to jump on my bed so I grunt, flip onto my back, grab her by the legs and pull her down onto my bed. We then end up wrestling which I know that any second now will be stopped by Rachel, as always before we hurt each other.

3,2,1

"Come on guys, like seriously how old are you two?" Rach questions us.

"5" I answer.

Whereas San says "3" at the same time.

We all look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Ok let's get some breakfast now I'm hungry from all that exercise" San says with a serious face, which to me definitely doesn't suit her.

"Agreed" Rach says whilst picking Sans bag up and throwing it at her.

"Shoo and let me change, and I'll be down in a second just make sure there's coffee" I grumble to them as they make their way out of my room.

I just lie there trying to work out what my dream meant, but give up after a couple moments and think what I'm going to wear to make an impression and hopefully get some hot guys number with.

I grab a pair of black jeans that cling to my thighs nicely, a white v-neck that shows off the muscles in my arms really well, as well as my pecks and abs, a on of my dads old leather jackets he gave me and a pair of nikes.

I then go over to my mirror to make sure my mohawk looks good and to put on some really nice cologne, which guys usually love. Finally I grab my phone and bag and head downstairs. As I reach the bottom step I smell the freshly made coffee which smells like heaven to me after the way I was woken up. I will get my own revenge on San for that.

I walk into the kitchen putting my bag down next to the table then walking over to the coffee pot and getting 3 mugs out of the cupboard and pour each of us a cup of coffee. I take the girls their coffee, then grab mine and sit down at the table opposite San. I then grab the pop tart box and take the last two.

"So are we all taking our bikes today or are you going to drive your car Rach while me Puck take the bikes?" San asks me and Rach.

"Erm I think might take my bike today its quicker and means I can arrive at the same time as you two as I was thinking" Rach says.

"Cool" I mumble with a mouthful of food.

For our sixteenth birthdays we all got a car each from our parents and then other family members and pack members all chipped in a bit to by us bikes as well. I got a blue Yamaha R6, while San got a black one and Rach got a red one. We look badass when we all ride them and they are really good for racing each other on which I have no doubt we all will on the way to school.

Rach then tells us we should get going as its 7:15 so we have 15 minutes until schools open and we need to go get our schedules and locker numbers from the school office as well as find it.

We all grab our bags, keys and helmets and head to the garage.

"Ready?" San says whilst revving her bike.

"Yep" Rach replies.

"Hell yeah lets go" I smirk.

**SL&FSL&FSL&F**

No ones POV:

All three bikes pull into the parking lot in a line. Luckily they are early enough so there are plenty of spaces to park. They choose 3 spots near the entrance of the school.

When they have got them self sorted Santana turns to other two and says "where did you learn that move Rach it was awesome".

"Well I've been practicing lately"

"You can say that again" Puck says.

"What I can't let you two have all the fun all the time?" she says with a smirk.

"Ok are we ready to go in now and stir some stuff up with hot girls and guys" Santana asks

"Let's hit theses mother fuckers with hotness they never knew existed" Puck says with a fist bump to each of the girls.

They walk over to the entrance in step with each other as Rachel is in the middle of the three with Santana on her right and Puck on her left.

As soon as they step through the doors they all see two blondes and a guy, who from first looks looks very gay, standing by some lockers talking.

They all were matching smirks thinking they are going to have a lot of fun here this year.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day Part 1

They had just entered the school office and were waiting for the receptionist to bring them their stuff, then apparently they had a meeting with the principle before they went to their home room.

"So was it just me or did you two also se the two hot blondes and that extremely looking gay guy staring at us when we walked through the doors" Santana asked the other two.

"No I saw them too and fuck did you see that guy he's fucking hot!" Puck said in a dreamy way.

"Yeah I did, but did you see the shorter of the two blondes, god that cheerleader uniform on her" Rachel sighed with a happy smile on her face.

"God I'm so happy you like the shorter blonde cause the other one the tall one did you see her legs I mean fuck, I fucking love this school now because of the uniforms the cheerleaders wear" Santana said with a face that said her mind was off thinking about things she wanted to do to the blonde.

Their moments were cut short when the receptionist came and said the principle and that he had everything they needed.

They grabbed their bags and headed towards the door that said Principle on it. Once in the room they all took a seat and waited for the principle to start.

"Hello, I'm Mr Figgins here are your timetables, locker numbers and your home rooms, we have managed to put you all in the same home room" Figgins said in his Indian accent.

"Morning sir" they all say together.

"So Noah Berry that is everything you need, it also said on transcripts that at your old school you played football so if you were wanting/interested to try out for the team here, the try outs are held after school today."

"Ok thanks" Puck says.

"Right Santana Berry and Rachel Berry it says that at your old school you were both cheerleaders so if you want to try out for them the try outs are also after school today."

"Thanks" they both say.

"So if you don't have any other questions you are free to go to your home room"

"Actually we were all wondering about the glee club here and what the deal is?" Santana asks Figgins.

"Well last year they reached Regionals, it is ran by the Spanish teacher Mr Schuester and as far as I know they are open to anybody as long as they can sing, you have to audition though, but you will have to ask what days it will be held on and what time" Figgins tells them with a smile on his face.

"Ok thanks" Rachel responds happily at the thpught of being able to sing with her siblings, since they sound so good together.

The other two share a knowing look that Rachel is going through a list of songs in her mind that they can use for their audition.

"Well I hope you al have a good first day and that I don't see any of you in here soon" Figgins says with an almost blank face.

The three siblings stand up and head out of the office.

Once out of the office Puck says to the other two "Well let's get this party started".

"Yeah come n let's go and make a fucking awesome impression to whoever's in our home room" Santana responds with a smirk.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if those hotties we saw earlier were also in our home room" Rachel says as they try to find it.

Santana and Puck both nod their heads to that.

Shortly after they find their home room, before entering they all share a look asking if each others ready.

They enter the classroom and the teacher says "hi, who are you three?"

"I'm Rachel Berry and this is my sister Santana and my brother Noah or Puck as he likes to be called we're new here."

"Oh awesome welcome I'm Miss Holly Holiday, take a seat anywhere the bell won't go for a few minutes yet so when everyone comes in and is settled I might ask you stand up and say something to introduce yourselves to the class" the teacher Miss Holiday says with a smile.

"Ok" Santana says with a smile and the three siblings make their way to the back of the class and sit with Rachel in the middle, Santana on her left and Puck on her right the same way as they walked into school this morning.

They sit their and chat whilst some students drift in before the bell, when the bell does go there is a rush of people coming in and lastly the three hotties enter the room and the three siblings stop their conversation to see where the three sit which happens to be the row in front of them.

They all grin to each other because their day just got a hell of a lot better.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

No one had said anything for a few minutes, but just stood by their lockers thinking they were dreaming with what they just saw.

"Did you guys just see what I saw?" Brittany says still in a bit of a trance.

"You mean the hot hunk of a guy who looked like a model out of a magazine then fuck yeah!" Kurt said with a dopey smile plastered across her face.

"Or the adorably short brunette who had beautiful, thick dark brown hair and warm brown eyes" Quinn also says with an equally dopey smile on her face.

"No I was on about the extremely hot and sexy brunette with some serious plump luscious lips" Brittany said with a dreamy smile.

"Well at least none of us likes the same person" Kurt says seriously, but still with a smile.

"Yeah that could have been really awkward and messy" says Quinn.

They all snap out of their trance and go back to putting their stuff in their lockers and getting whatever they needed for lessons before lunch.

"Do you think we'll have any actual lessons with them or not?" Brittany asks the other two.

"Well I fucking hope so or someone was just being a big tease us by showing us them" Kurt says.

"Same" Quinn says.

"So what have you lot got before lunch and when is your Lunch?" Brittany asks after studying her timetable.

"Well after home room I have english, history, biology, free, then lunch during 5th period" Quinn says.

"I have english, geography, biology, free, lunch, ooh we have English together Q what do you have B?" Kurt says with a smile.

"First I have maths, physics, biology, free, lunch , which means we have our free and lunch together hell yeah" Brittany says while giving a fist pump in the air.

"You really are goofy aren't you Britt" Quinn says to her teasingly.

"Well you know Q its all part of my charm" Brittany then responds with a smirk on her face.

They then start to walk down the hall in the direction of their home room, but on the way they see a couple of their friends.

"Oh look who I found Mike and Sam its our elusive friends who have hardly been seen for the last couple of weeks" Tina, Mike's girlfriend well hopefully, sarcastically says.

"Haha you saw us for most of the summer so what if we were busy for the last few weeks" Jurt says playfully to Tina, whilst Brittany is busy talking to Mike and Sam.

"So how is our favourite asians, since last we saw you too were very close but nothing more" Quinn asks hoping to get something out of Tina. This is since all of their friends have bee waiting until one of them finally grew some balls and make a move, as they are perfect for each other.

"Well since you lot went all elusive you missed out on Mike asking me out on a date and me saying yes to him and god was it a good idea he is an awesome boyfriend" Tina says with a dreamy smile.

"Aww I'm so happy for you two" Kurt replies all happily for them.

Then the bell went.

"Well we will catch you lot later" Quinn says to her other three friends.

"Later guys" Brittany says and gestures for Kurt and Quinn to follow. Everyone just laughs at her.

"We're coming B font get your panties in a twist" Quinn tell her.

Brittany just sticks her tongue out at her.

"So did you guys here Mike grew some balls and asked T out" Brittany says almost bouncing on the spot with joy.

"Yeah Tina was just telling us" Kurt tells her laughing lightly, whilst they walk through the door into their home room. Because they are all laughing none of them notice the three siblings sitting at the back of the classroom until they looked around for somewhere to sit and since they are some of the last ones to come in, the only seats left are the ones in the row in front of the siblings. They all then silently walk to the seats but sharing looks that they can't believe their look.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"Well good morning guys hope you all had an awesome summer but if not just lie when others ask to look cool" Holly says and the class sniggers.

"Right then I'll let you get reacquainted with your friends in a moment but I just want you to all make the three students at the back feel welcome" the class just nods their heads "alright then you can do what you want as long as it doesn't break the rules".

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

Brittany, Quinn and Kurt all turn around in their chairs to face the siblings.

"Hi I'm Brittany, that's Quinn and that's Kurt" she introduces.

"Well hello then, I'm Santana that's my sister Rachel and my brother Noah who also goes by Puck" Santana tells the three friends.

"Can I ask a question to how you are all in the same year?" Kurt asks.

"We're triplets Santana's the oldest by about 7 minutes, then Puck and then me" Rachel tells them.

"Cool" Brittany says.

"So what do you guys like doing other than cheerleading?" Puck asks.

"Well we all do glee together, which just means a group of us sing and dance together" Quinn says with a small shrug and a smile.

"That's cool we were thinking about auditioning so should we or not?" Santana asks with a smile seeing the look on Brittany's face.

"You should definitely join it will be so much more fun if you join" Brittany says literally bouncing in her seat which just makes Santana smile bigger.

"So what lessons do you have first?" Rachel asks.

"Well I have english, Kurt also has English and Brittany has Maths" Quinn tells her.

"Cool I have english" Rachel says with a big smile towards Quinn at the possibility of spending more time with her.

"Hey I also have english" Santana pipes up.

"And look at that I have maths" Puck says with a smile as he'll at least know one person in that class.

"I feel sorry for you Brittany having to put up with my doofus of a brother for a full hour by yourself" Santana says teasingly.

"Hey I'm right here" Puck says back at her. The others just laugh lightly at him.

"Well I don't care if you are a doofus Puck it just means I can get some funny stories about the other two from you" Brittany says with an evil glint in her eye.

Puck just grins and says "there are plenty of embarrassing stories I can tell you about those two, like this one time we were at a party and Santana starts making out with this girl and the girl takes her to her place-" Puck gets cut off by an embarrassed Santana.

"No way your going to finish that story or I might just have to tell them about that guy you brought home one night and had that-" Puck stops her by covering her mouth with his hand.

"How about we call it a truce and not tell any embarrassing stories?" Puck says while the others just laugh at the two.

"We are going t get on so great" Kurt says to Puck. Who just smiles in return.

"So what lessons does every one have before lunch?" Kurt then asks, while still looking at Puck.

"Well after english, I have history, biology, free, then lunch" Rachel says.

"I have after English, physics, biology free, lunch" Santana then says.

Puck then tells the friends he has "geography, biology, free, lunch"

"That's pretty weird we like all have like classes with at least one of us in it" Quinn says.

The bell then goes.

"Alright let's get this day going then" Rachel says happily at the prospect of having friends before they even have a lesson.

"Ok then bye guys see you in physics Santana, come on Puck" Brittany says with a big smile.

"Right then bye San, Rach, Quinn and see you later Kurt" Puck says with a smile towards the boy.

After they leave Kurt turns to Santana and Rachel and says "your brothers really hot" the girls along with Quinn just laugh at him. But at the same time also thinking they may have just found someone they could date and be happy with in the future, even if they aren't actually their mates.

The girls and Kurt then head off to their english lesson all happy with getting to know each other.


	6. Chapter 6: First Day Part 2

When Puck and Brittany get to class, Puck gets a lot of looks from the girls and he Brittany can't help the tiny smiles that appear on their faces. This is since after they left the girls and Kurt, Brittany asked him very bluntly_ "Are you gay?"_

"_Yep, never been with girl and never want to" he replies with a shrug "you don't have a problem do you?"_

"_Erm no did you just see who I was hanging out with, one of the gayest people you'll ever come across" Brittany then says with a 'duh' face._

"_Ok cool its just if you didn't already catch on San's gay and surprisingly so is Rach" _

"_Really Rachel likes girls, huh never would of guessed that" Brittany says with a thoughtful look on her face "so are you lot like out and proud or what?"_

"_Yep" Puck says whilst popping the 'p' "although we used to get some stick for it and still do, but then we just show those people where to shove it and they generally get the idea and back off"_

"Good morning class" the teacher says as he walks into the classroom, "I'm Mr Collins " he then goes off to talk about what they would be doing during the year and how they will be graded. After that he lets the class talk for a bit since there is only 10 minutes left of class.

"So Puck let me introduce you to some friends" Brittany tells him whilst turning to him and gesturing to him to turn around "this is Matt Rutherford he is also in glee and he plays football" .

"What's up dude?" Puck says giving him a smile.

"So are you won of theses new kids everyone's taking about?" Matt asks him with an a grin.

"Yeah the other two are my sisters"

"So do you think you'll be able to like put a good word in if for me, because seriously they're smoking"

Brittany and Puck share a look and burst out laughing "I like you dude but no offense you have no chance no matter how much I tell them your cool and you sweet talk them" Puck says in between breathes"

Matt just sits there with a puzzled look trying to work out what he meant by that "are they both taken already?"

"No their gay"

"Both of them" he asks.

"Yep" Brittany chips in.

"Huh well I've got no problem with that"

"Good otherwise you'd have to listen to them" he says sporting grin "seriously don't get on the wrong side of them they maybe girls but well they can pack a punch when they gang up".

"Ok gotcha, so are we cool even if I did just kind of get with your sisters through you?" Matt asks nervously.

"Yeah dude we're cool, so your on the football team is their anything I should know to give me a edge when I try out"

"Just be yourself and don't listen to the douches on the team"

"Ok I've got one more question and just be honest I don't care what you say but be honest" Puck asks with a serious expression "how would you react if I said I was also gay"

"Really dude that's awesome I always wanted to know what another gay guy was like and if all of them were like Hummel or not" he says with a massive grin.

Puck gives Brittany a look asking who Hummel is "he means Kurt"

"Oh"

"Yeah were not all like Kurt, but I have met some gays who are way worse than Kurt with showing off their sexuality and some times its just freaky" he says with a shiver.

The bell then goes signalling the end of the period.

"Well see you later then guys" Matt says to them giving a wave and dashing out of the classroom.

"Hey Brittany which way do I need to go to get to geography" Puck asks as they exit the classroom.

"Right you go left here, then take a right, then another left and you should be there"

"Ok thanks see you later"

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

When Brittany gets to class Santana's already there and luckily there is an empty seat which Brittany gets their first before some jock, who she knows for a fact will sit their for the hour trying to get into her pants.

Santana jumps as Brittany literally lands on top of her misjudging were the chair was.

"Hi" Santana says once she realises its Brittany.

"Hey" Brittany responds shyly.

They both just stay in that position until the teacher comes in, they jump a part quickly.

"Sorry for kinda sitting/landing on you"

"Its alright I'm happy it was you and not some weirdo who I don't know" Santana says then shyly looks away, missing the big smile that comes across the blondes face.

"Well at least I know you're willing to allow me to use you as a seat or soft landing anytime" Brittany says cheekily, resulting in both of them laughing.

"So how did it go with my brother if he was a douche to you I straighten him up later" at this Brittany just laughs "What?"

"Well its just Puck isn't really all that straight is he, so you can't really straighten him up much"

"I guess so"

"So were Quinn and Kurt nice to you?"

"Yeah they introduced us to Tina and Mike, I couldn't believe that they've only been together for a few weeks they seem so in sync with each other like they have been together for years".

"Well we've all known that they are like perfect for each other, but they were both so stubborn about it and denied it at every time someone brought up that they liked the other, so we are all really happy they are together".

"That's really cool I hope one day I meet someone like that who looks at me the way those two look at each other."

Brittany just looks at Santana and says a small "me too" whilst never breaking eye contact.

Their moment is once again interrupted by their teacher, but this time starting the class.

"Hello class, my name is Miss Phillips and I'm your physics teacher for the year, well I'll just run through the syllabus and how I will be grading you, also the person sitting next to you will be your partner for the semester" the class just nods their heads in agreement.

She then goes on to talk about the syllabus and grading. During her talk both Santana and Brittany share small looks at each other every now and again.

"Now for the 10 minutes learn about your partner and there will be no swapping partners!" Miss Phillips tells them.

"I don't mind that do you Santana?" Brittany asks with a small smile.

"Nope don't mind at all."

"So Santana what's your favourite…colour?"

"Is that really going to be your first question when you could ask anything you want?" Santana says with a laugh, Brittany just nods her head "ok to answer your question I would probably say re or purple, what's yours?"

"I don't really have a favourite colour as they're all equally as good as the other to me" Brittany answers with a small shrug.

"Erm what's your favourite thing to do of all time?" Santana asks.

"Dancing definitely, I could literally dance all day everyday, its why I joined the cheerios and glee club."

"What about you, what's your favourite thing to do?"

"Either riding my bike or running."

"Running?" Brittany asks with a 'why the fuck would you enjoy doing that' face.

"Yeah I know its weird but its just away for me to let loose and not give a fuck about anything elses. cause I just zone out" Santana says shrugging her shoulders.

Brittany then asks "who's your best friend?"

"Definitely Rachel and Puck they've always been there for me when I've made a mistake or just need them and it's the same for me I would literally do anything for them, you?"

"Quinn and Kurt, I've known them pretty much all my life and grown up with them and we know everything about each other."

"Cool so where's your favourite place to hang out?"

"Well there's this river that runs through Lima woods and there's a this small waterfall its so peaceful and like no one goes there cause its really hard to find if you don't where it is"

"How did you find it then?"

"Oh I didn't my parents found it when they were younger and they showed me where it was when I started High School so I had a place to go and relax if everything got to much."

"That's really cool of them."

"So what about you, where's your favourite place to hang out?"

"Don't have one yet."

"Hmm ok why did you move here?" Brittany asks her.

"Err… we just needed a fresh start" Santana replied shifting in her seat and Brittany could tell there was more to it but decided against asking about it at the moment.

The bell then went. So they gathered there stuff up and walked out the classroom to head to biology together with Rachel, Puck, Quinn and Kurt.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

When Santana and Brittany got to biology the others were already talking animatedly to each other and getting on really well to the delight of the two girls. They then took to empty seats next to Quinn who was talking to Rachel behind her.

"So Rachel how was it having not one but two classes with our little Q-ball here?" Brittany asks while pinching Quinn's cheeks, while Quinn swats her hands away.

"It was pretty cool learnt some dirt on Brittany and Kurt as well as telling Quinn some about you and Puck" Rachel says with a smirk.

"_I think it was when we like 9 or 10, but after school one day Santana wouldn't speak to us so when we got home me and Puck cornered her and asked her what the matter was and she told us some boy had kissed her and how now she was afraid she was pregnant" _

_Quinn just burst out laughing at this "really she thought she could get pregnant by kissing, oh that's cool I'm so going to mention that to her sometime" Rachel and Quinn just giggle together for a bit._

"You better not of told her anything to incriminating cause I have plenty on you and you know it"

"Oh do I know it San" Santana just sticks her tongue out at her.

"Should of locked your door then."

"So how are you liking it here so far?" Quinn asks the three siblings.

"My opinion about the school is getting better as the day goes on" Rachel says directing a shy smile towards Quinn, but looking away just as quick and focusing on the others.

"Yeah it's pretty cool here much better than our old school" Santana says with a small smile and a glint in her eyes.

Puck just shakes his head at how sappy his sisters look and says "yeah its turning out to be a good school."

They then just chat together as a group and learn some new things about each other until the teacher comes in and takes the register.

"Good morning class, I hope you had a good summer and enjoying being back at school" a few grumbles were heard across the class "well I'm guessing you know the drill by now so I'll go through it quickly and since it's the first day back I'll let you out early" the teacher was met with lots of nods.

The class was over quickly and they were let out 15 minutes early.

"So do you guys wanna hang out with us for your free then we can go to lunch together and you can meet the rest of the glee club?" Kurt asks hopefully.

"Yeah that sounds pretty sweet, right guys?" Puck says looking at his sisters.

"Yep" Rachel says and Santana just nods her head.

"Right then why don't we go to the bleachers, lead the way Q" Brittany says enthusiastically.

On the way to the bleachers they naturally split of into twos and just chatted about random things.

Once they were all settled on the bleachers Santana asked the two cheerios about try outs.

"So Quinn, Brittany do you have any tips on how to rock your try outs as me and Rachel were thinking about joining?"

"Ooh" Brittany squealed happily clapping her hands at the same time.

"Well I say you two have an extremely good chance of getting on the squad" Quinn says to the girls.

"And why exactly is that?" Rachel asks.

"Because you have made friends with the co-captains of the squad, who have a big say on who joins and who doesn't" Quinn answers with a smirk.

"So you two are co-captains that's pretty fucking awesome and you must be really talented"

"Oh my god San stop being a kiss ass it'll get you no where" Puck pipes up.

"I was not being a kiss ass I was merely just saying that they must be fucking awesome at what they do" Santana argued back at her brother.

"Yeah if that's what you call it"

The conversation between the six of them flows freely for the next hour as if they've known each other for years and not just a couple of hours. There is also a lot of flirting. When the lunch bell goes they gather all there stuff and walk over the football field half way over it Puck sticks his foot out and trips Santana up then runs away. Santana then runs after him hot on his heels before tackling him to the floor were they start to wrestle, the others walk over to where they are laugh at how Puck is loosing to Santana. Rachel decides they've had enough and breaks them up.

"Seriously I thought you got that out of your system this morning" Rachel says to the both of them they just grin at her and shake their heads in saying no.

"Puck I'm pretty sure you just got your ass handed to you by a girl" Kurt says.

"No I didn't I was just going easy on my sister."

"Whatever you say Puck, as long as that's what you believe to satisfy your ego" Santana says with a big smirk on her face.

"Come on you big babies I'm hungry" Brittany whines with a pout and the others just nod their heads in agreement.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"Hey guys these are the Berry's there new here so take it easy on them" Quinn says with a stern look sitting next to Rachel "oh and Kurt don't forget your buying me lunch" Quinn says before the boy sits down.

"Yeah I remember" he grumbles as he walks over to the line with Brittany to get his Quinn's Lunch.

"Right well guys let me introduce you to the gleeks" Quinn tells the three siblings.

"Ok first of we have Artie, Mercedes and Rory" she said pointing off to the left side of her "then we have Tina, Mike and Sam" she says pointing to the people at the end of the table "over there you have Sugar" who's sitting near Sam "and Finn and Matt aren't here yet."

"Hey I bet when Finn comes over here he'll ask Rachel or Santana out on a date" Artie says with a grin.

"Ha he'll have no chance their" Puck says with mouthful of sandwich.

"Who'll have no chance with what?" Brittany asks sitting down with her lunch.

"Finn getting a date with me or Rachel" Santana tells her.

"Oh I would love to see him try that with you two"

"Why wouldn't he have chance with them any way?" Mercedes asks.

"Oh were all gay" Puck says.

"What all three of you?" they just nod to her question "why are all the good lucking guys gay" she says with a small pout.

"Well I would answer that but I don't know the answer" just as Puck says that Finn and Matt come and sit down opposite Rachel and Santana.

"Matt, Finn these are Rachel, Santana and Puck Berry" Quinn introduces them.

"Hey" they both say. Matt then starts talking football to Puck whilst Finn starts a conversation with Rachel.

"So I know your new to school and all, so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to I don't know go out with me on Friday and I could show you around a bit" he says with a dopey smile.

"That's really nice Finn and I would love to" his smile just grows " but you see I cant cause your not really my type" he just looks puzzled so Rachel just says "I'm gay I like girls".

"Oh really, well how about you Santana" he says turning his attention to her.

"Sorry can't gay as well"

"Really both of you" they just nods his head he looks at them then mumbles something about milkman and excuses himself to the bathroom.

As soon as he leaves the cafeteria the table erupts into laughter.

"Oh god that went better than I thought" Artie says whilst trying to contain his laughter.

The rest of lunch just contains laughter from the group of teens and them telling the Berry's that glee is held after school on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday and that they should have a number ready to audition with tomorrow after school.


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

The end of the day came quickly and the 4 girls went off to the gym were cheerios practice was being held and Puck went and met up with Matt who was showing him were to go for football try outs.

"Right you bunch of pathetic girls if you are over the weight limit shown on the top of the sign up sheet get out I don't want a fat squad!" the coach called Ms Sylvester shouted at the bunch of thirty girls. After her little speech 10 girls left.

"So you girls think you have what you need to be on a nationally ranked squad?" everyone just nods "ok then show us then individually".

Time goes by slowly for the four girls watching at least 12 of the girls making fools of themselves, one of the girls tried to do a sexy dance but it looked more like she was having a seizure so coach made her stop. Rachel and Santana made sure they would go last so they could walk out with Quinn and Brittany. They each did a part of a routine they had come up with a specially for this. To say they rocked was an understatement.

"Now that's what we're looking for right girls?" Coach said to her co-captains, who just both nodded.

"So fucking hot" Brittany grumbled to Quinn whilst trying to think of disgusting things to get rid of her hard on she got while watching Santana. Quinn just laughed beside her at her friend's discomfort. Brittany just shoves her.

"You know you could probably trust her with your secret you know, because if you feel like I do when I'm around Rachel, its like even though I've just met her day I know I can trust her with my life" she says with a small smile "plus it would make it easier in the future if you know would like more than just friendship with her" Quinn whispers as the two girls make their way over.

"Wow you didn't tell us how amazing you were?" Quinn says while shoving Rachel lightly, as Rachel and Santana just laugh.

"Well we wanted to surprise you and make a hell of an impression, think we did that Rach" Santana says with a smirk which Brittany is realising makes her look sexy.

"Yep definitely think we did" Rachel says to her sister.

"Ok we get your awesome and sneaky, now follow me so you can get your uniforms which will make you into sex goddesses like me and Q" Brittany shouts as she makes her way out of the gym.

"Hey Quinn is Brittany so quirky and energetic 24/7 or is it just because it's the first day."

"She's always had loads of energy from what I remember as little kids."

**It suits her **Santana thinks as she jogs to catch up with Brittany.

"So Rachel how would you like to come back to my house and I can maybe show you around a bit" Quinn asks the brunette nervously but holding her composure.

"I would love to."

"Great."

Ahead of them Brittany is asking Santana about her bike.

"So you know how you were saying you enjoy riding your bike did you bring it to school today?"

"Yeah, why?" Santana says with a small smile knowing the blonde probably wants a ride on it.

"Just wondering"

"More like you want a ride on it"

"How did you know that?" Santana just laughs and says "Lucky guess and for future reference yes you can have a ride on it."

"Hmm I'll have to take you up on that one day."

The girls then walk in a comfortable silence for a bit until they reach coaches office wear all the new uniforms are kept.

Quinn rifles through a pile until picking a few up "hmm I think this will fit you Santana and that one should fit you Rachel."

"Thanks Quinn."

Once the girls have their uniforms and stuff from the locker room they head out to the parking lot where Puck is standing next to his bike with his tongue sticking out in concentration looking down at his phone playing a game. He looks up when he hears the girls coming closer.

"Afternoon ladies, so how did it go?" he says looking at his sisters.

"How did you think it went?"

"Well by the grins on your face I'd say fucking awesome like my try out went" he says grinning "as you are now looking at the football teams new wide receiver."

The girls all congratulated him and Santana walked up to him and patted him on the head saying "Good boy Pucky" the girls all laugh at him as he sticks his tongue out and swats her hand away.

"Alright San, Puck, Quinn is going to show me around lima a bit, so tell dad that I'm out and will be before tea."

"Will do Rach and have fun" Santana tells her with a suggestive smile when Quinn goes to walk to her car after saying bye while Puck just wiggles his eyebrows at her.

Rachel just gives them the finger and gets on her bike to follow Quinn.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow Santana and Puck" Brittany says to them with a wave and turning to walk to her car.

"See ya around Brittany" Puck waves back at her.

"Wait Brittany" Brittany stops and Santana jogs over to her "here passes your phone and I'll put my number in it" she then gives her phone to Santana who quickly types her number and gives the phone back "call or text whenever… see ya tomorrow Britt."

Santana then jogs back over to her bike where Pucks also still waiting for her, meaning she misses the beaming smile on Brittany's face.

"Nicely done sis."

"Yeah whatever, race ya home loser goes commando to school tomorrow."

"You're on" they then race out the parking lot passing Brittany who they wave at and continue on their journey home.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

When they get to the Fabray household Rachel turns her bike off and follows Quinn into the house and into the kitchen, where Judy is sitting at the table typing away on her laptop.

"Hey mum, this is Rachel Berry her family is new in town."

"Hello dear I'm Judy" she tells the girl while offering a hand out to be shaken by Rachel, who accepts it.

"Hello ma'am."

"None of that please I'm far too young to be a ma'am it just makes me feel old" Quinn just sniggers at this "shut it you or you'll be on washing up duty for the rest of the week" Judy says whilst pointing a finger at Quinn.

"Sorry."

"Has Quinn asked you if you and your family would like to come have dinner over here one night?"

"No she hasn't." Rachel tells Judy while Quinn just smiles a small sheepish smile "well dear would you and your family like to join us on Friday for dinner."

"When I get home I'll ask my dad but I'm sure he would love to."

"Great."

"Ok come on Rach" Quinn says whilst dragging her out of the room and Rachel just waves and mumbles a bye to Judy.

Once their in Quinn's room she tells Rachel to make her self comfortable while she gets changed in the bathroom. When she comes back out Rachel is stunned for a second at how beautiful she looks in just a pair of plain skinny jeans and a jumper with her hair down so it flows down just below her collar bone, she quickly composes her self.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"I thought we could just go for a walk and I would point some places out to you?"

"Ok sounds good."

They quickly make their way out of the house and turn right down the street.

"Back when we were in kitchen you only mentioned your dad, so do you not live with your mum as well?"

"Erm she kind of died a few months back it was the main reason for moving here, because our dad just wanted us to have a fresh start and try to move on with our lives" Rachel's voice wavers slightly when she says this and tears start to form in her eyes. Quinn hears the waver in Rachel's voice and turns her head to her, when she sees the tears in the other girls eyes she pulls her into a hug and starts murmur soothing words in her ear and just lets her cry for a minute until she composes herself again.

"Sorry about that."

"No don't be sorry for it we have moments were we need to just let things out and if you ever need someone I'm here for you."

"Thanks, so where are these places you're supposed to show me or was this just your way of getting me alone?" Rachel teases.

Quinn just blushes "well maybe it was partly to get you alone but also I did want to show you some places like this little duck pond hidden in the Lima park where me, Brittany and Kurt go a lot as well as the main teen hang out places breadstix and the Lima Bean."

"Cool."

As they are walking along Quinn gets a thoughtful look across her face and Rachel notices so decides to ask her about it.

"Hey what's on your mind?"

"Oh I was just wondering how hard it was for you to come out?"

"Well out of the three of us I was the first to realise my sexually and that was when I was eleven, and that was because I started to look at girls the way my friends would look at boys, however I didn't come out until when I was 13, which was also when San came out, which made it easier as we went through it together and stood up against those who thought something against us being gay" Rachel explains "but I did lose some friends, however the people who I cared about me the most supported me so I didn't really care about what others thought so in all I found it quite easy" Rachel then turns her head to look at Quinn and asks "why?"

"Oh umm I'm… I'm gay but I'm kinda scared to come out"

"Oh so when did you figure it out?"

"When I was about 14."

"Do your parents know?"

"Yeah so does Brittany's and Kurt's cause they're kinda like my aunts and uncles."

"So its mainly just coming out to the school."

"Yeah."

"Well in my opinion I'd say just go for it because by the looks of things you have a strong friendship group who'll stand beside you no matter what and of course you have your reputation" Rachel ends with a smirk.

"Yeah but you see the thing is that even though you've said all that I still cant even if I am ready."

"Why?"

"Because by not coming out it means I can still protect my friends from homophobes at school as well as others who think that by being different it makes you a freak and I can't stand to watch that happen to my friends" Quinn says with a troubled face.

"When you say friends you mean Brittany and Kurt don't you?"

"Yeah especially Brittany she's not as strong as she looks she is really self conscious about herself and we made a deal we would come out together and help the other out."

"Well when you do decide to come out know you now have me, San and Puck on your side as well" Rachel says while grabbing hold of Quinn's hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Thanks" Quinn says back squeezing Rachel's hand.

As the girls continue on their walk with Quinn pointing different things out, neither of them mentioned anything about how they were still holding hands.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"So thanks for showing me around and inviting me to dinner sometime."

"Your welcome Rachel as it meant I got to spend more time with you."

"Ok well I better be off then… bye." Rachel said as she put her helmet on and turned to walk to her bike.

"Hey Rachel before you go give your phone" Rachel did so and watched Quinn type something in which she could also guess was her number "text me tonight so I have your number as well."

"Will do" then with a final hug Rachel climbed on her bike, looked back at Quinn and waved before heading home.

Quinn then walked back into the house to see her father cooking dinner, "hey dad, how was your day?"

"My day was great about yours kiddo?" Quinn's dad, Russell asked her.

"It was also great, this new family moved here over the summer and me, Brittany and Kurt have all be getting to know them and their awesome" she said with a big smile on her face.

"So were you going to tell me that girl you were hanging out with was a werewolf?"

"What?" Quinn asked stunned at what her dad had just told her.

"You know a werewolf like you and me?"

"She can't be a werewolf I would have been able to smell that on her and her sister and brother…wouldn't I?"

"You seriously can't smell her" Quinn just shakes her head "do you know anything about he and her family?"

"Yeah her mum just died a few months ago and that was why they moved."

"Quinnie your back how was your walk with Rachel?"

"It was great…. Mum did you know that Rachel is a werewolf."

Judy just looks at her daughter saying "No, did she tell you."

"No dad when I came in and could smell her."

"Well I couldn't smell a different scent on her are you sure honey" Judy asks turning to her husband.

"Positive."

"Well I invited them over for dinner on night so maybe we can tell then if not, Quinnie dear keep an eye on her and her siblings."

"Ok will do." Quinn says still in a bit of a daze of what she just found out.

"Dinners ready" her dad said and they all went and sat down at the table.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"How was your time with Quinn Rach?" Santana asks as they are eating dinner.

"It was great we talked a bit and just had a lot of fun, oh and her mum invited us to dinner on Friday night" she replies with a smile on her face.

"Ok tell her parents we said yes and is there anything else you learnt that we should know?" Hiram asks his daughter. When she just looks confused and shakes her head he asks a simpler question "like how the girl you've just been hanging out is also a werewolf?"

The three teen simultaneously all drop their forks looking at their dad and shouting "WHAT?"

"You know a we-re-wolf like us?"

"No we didn't know how did you know?"

"I could smell the scent of another werewolf on all of you and as it was the strongest on you I thought it must be Quinn." Their dad explains to them.

"So that might also mean that…"

"Brittany's a werewolf."

"And Kurt."

The siblings just sit their stunned, then slowly finish their dinners.

"Dad do you think it would be alright for us to go on a run even though it's a school night?"

"Yeah that'll be ok but don't stay out too late!"

They all nod their heads and go to the back yard all thinking about what they just learnt and change into their wolf's deciding that a slow run is needed.

'_**Come on lets go'**_ Santana tells them.

'_**How are we going to act around them tomorrow?'**_ Puck asks.

'_**Just like we did today as if we are none the wiser' **_Rachel answers.

'_**OK' **_Puck says.


	8. Chapter 8: Plans

The next morning the two girls take Santana's jeep to school as there dad told them they weren't allowed to ride their bikes when they were wearing their uniforms, but Puck still took his and followed the girls.

Although they went for their run last night and came back at a reasonable time, Puck compared to the girls looked absolutely shattered. This as he had the same dream as the night before, about chasing a rabbit then smelling something more delicious and following it, but again when he reached the river he woke up. After that he then spent the next hour going over in his mind what the dream could mean. That then meant he had been awake since 4am.

"Morning guys" a happy Brittany beamed at them form her position next to their lockers.

"Morning Britt" Santana said to her.

Puck then grumbled something which sounded a bit like morning but Brittany wasn't sure.

"Morning, where's Quinn and Kurt?" Rachel asks, not because she _really _wants to see her, but needs to tell her that her dad would love to have dinner at hers on Friday, since she forgot to text her last night.

"Oh Quinn's talking to coach against something and Kurt is most likely in the choir room or auditorium practicing a song for glee" Brittany tells her.

"Cool, we worked out what song we want to do last night, right guys" Rachel says very enthusiastically.

"That's great" Brittany tells her. She then turns to Santana and whispers in her ear "by the way that uniform looks great on you."

Once they've got everything they need out their lockers, they head to their home room and take the same seats they had yesterday. Just as the bell goes Quinn and Kurt come in laughing at something.

"Hey guys" Quinn says to them.

"Oh Quinn my dad says he'd love to have dinner at yours on Friday" Rachel says and Quinn just beams, while remembering to act cool and act like she doesn't know that she is a werewolf. While the whole time the three siblings also pretend to not know that there 3 new friends could also be werewolves.

They spend the next 15 minutes chatting until the bell goes. For first period Rachel has sociology on her own so she splits off from the others with a bye and I'll see you soon.

Just before she gets to her class room someone shoulders her into the lockers and says "dyke" she spins around quickly to put this jackass who said that in their place when she gets a face full of something cold and that stings her eyes slightly.

"Even though you wear a uniform your nothing but an abomination who just needs a real man to straighten you out" another guy says, then with a shove he and the other guy stalk off down the hall.

Suddenly someone is pulling her along and into what she thinks is the bathroom.

"Hey Rachel sorry no one warned you that that may happen some of the guys here are complete douches the voice of Tina drifts into her ear.

"Its alright I'll get them back Tina no one messes with a Berry, otherwise you get 3 for the price of 1 coming at you" Rachel tries to open her eyes "fucking hell this stuff stings the shit outta your eyes."

"Ok let's get you cleaned up, I texted Quinn to bring you another uniform to change into cause I don't think you will want to be seen in this one."

"Thanks for this."

"Its fine pretty much the whole glee club has been slushied so some of us are pro at getting people cleaned up" Tina says with a laugh. Just then Quinn bursts through the door with a clean uniform.

"Who the hell did this?" She asks in a cold voice.

Tina then says "Karofsky and Azimo."

"They should know by now that nobody gets slushied who's on the list and especially a cheerio Quinn says angrily to no one in particular.

"Hey Quinn calm down, I've already started to think about how to get them back so don't worry about it" Rachel says placing her hand on Quinn's arm with a devilish smile and an evil glint in he eye.

Quinn then calms down a bit when she see's the look on Rachel's face and can't help but think it makes her look sexy.

"Ok then but I want to help with whatever your planning" Quinn says with a voice that says there is nothing you can say to talk me out of helping.

"Fine" Rachel says with a huff.

After Rachel was clean her and Tina went back to their class and Quinn to hers, even though they had already missed half of the lesson, with the promise to meet in the choir room at lunch so Rachel could explain the plan on how to get revenge on Karofsky and Azimo.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

The six of them met up for lunch in the choir room where Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Puck all added new ideas into the plan to make it perfect, to get back at Karofsky and Azimo for slushying and calling Rachel names. But Brittany and Kurt where sat away from them eating their lunch, thinking back to the conversation Quinn had had with them between 4th and 5th period.

"_Hey guys I need to talk to you two now" Quinn tells them while dragging them into the unoccupied choir room._

"_So last night Rachel came back to mine and met my mum, we then took a walk so I could show her around a bit, then when we got back to mine she didn't come in because she had to g" Brittany and Kurt just kept nodding their heads at what they heard "anyway I go inside and my dads home, but he hasn't seen Rachel and he asked when I was going to tell them that Rachel was a werewolf cause he could smell her scent all over me" at this both their jaws dropped open._

"_I'm confused wouldn't we of been able to smell their werewolves when we first met them as we do with other werewolves" Kurt asks confused._

"_Yeah that's what we thought, but we then talked about it and came to the conclusion that with Rachel and her family you can only smell the scent of them being a werewolf if you haven't seen them but come in contact with someone else who has and smells like their scent" Quinn explained to them._

"_So let me get this straight Santana, Puck, Rachel and their father are werewolves but have probably had something like a spell put on them, so if you see them you can't tell their werewolf but if you don't see them you can then smell their scent that they are werewolves" Brittany asks confused slightly if not a lot._

"_Yeah something along the lines of that" Quinn says shocked at how well Brittany picked up on what she was saying as its known for her to be not the brightest._

"_Ok so what are we going to do about it?" Kurt asks._

"_At the moment nothing, my dad told me to tell you about this, so when you get home you can tell your parents especially your dad as he is Alpha" she says pointing at Brittany "otherwise just act normal like you have no clue that they're werewolves, ok?" at this they both nodded their heads._

"_Alright let's go to class and meet here for lunch" Quinn tells the other two and they all split off to go to their classes._

"Hey Britt, how are you taken the news about you know?" Kurt whispered too her in a low voice so no one else could hear them. This is as he knows there are a lot of perks to being a werewolf like enhanced senses.

"Ok actually now that I thought about it it kind of makes sense" she tells him.

"How?"

"Well they are all athletic, good looking, are in tune with each other and they always stick up for each other no matter what, almost like they are bonded like we are since we are the next generation in the pack" Brittany explains.

"But that just might mean they are fitness weirdo's and have some freaky triplet connection going on."

"Yeah but have you also noted that it is Autumn at the moment and neither Santana or Rachel are wearing thermos tops underneath their cheerios like practically the whole squad or how Puck is only wearing t-shirt and a light jacket when nearly everyone else is starting to wear thick coats, like they are constantly warm like werewolves are."

"Ok you my actually have a point and be onto something B" Brittany just smiles at him.

"So do you like Puck or something?" Brittany asks him in a normal voice wanting to see if Puck reacts.

"I might find myself attracted to him" Kurt says with a shrug.

"Is it because of his well defined body?" Brittany asks him in a playful voice.

"It might have something to do with it, but I dunno it just seems like we are connected somehow because its like whenever he is around I feel safe and like I'm,I'm…" Kurt explains but can't find the right word about how Puck makes him feel.

"Home" Brittany says to him and he just nods "yeah I know what you mean I feel like that with Santana" she then looks over to Kurt with a serious expression "do you think they could be our mates, cause normally you have a connection with them before you imprint?"

"I dunno B but maybe."

Just then Brittany looks up and sees Rachel looking at them curiously but then quickly averts her gaze.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"Kurt, Brittany come here we may need you for this to work" Rachel says to them.

"Well what do you need from us?" Kurt asks the group cautiously.

"Right well Kurt we need you to get some hair dye doesn't matter what colour as long as it's bright, so when Puck switches out their shampoo with the dye ones, they get a bit more than they bargained for" Rachel tells him with a devilish smile.

"And Brittany we nee you to lure the out to the quad at tomorrow lunch time" Rachel turns to her.

"Why what will you do to them at lunch tomorrow?" Brittany asks them intrigued with what they could be planning.

"Well I thought you could bring them to the quad where me, Quinn, Santana and Puck wil be waiting for the with slushy's, so we can slushy them in front of everyone" Brittany and Kurt smile at this thinking its been long time coming for someone to finally put those two down a peg "but we also have someone called Jewfro film the whole thing, then when they are covered in slushy they will need to get cleaned up, where Puck has swapped out their normal shampoo for our much improved shampoo and when they come out of the locker room Jewfro will once again be there waiting for them with a camera and a message from us saying if you mess with one Berry you get all of them coming after you and next time you do it will be worse" Rachel finishes with a smug look and the others just have of pure glee on their faces.

"Oh god that's awesome, but maybe instead of just hair dye we get dye which also dyes their colour of the skin, so say if we use blue dye they come out looking like smurfs" everyone just looks at Brittany like she is a genius.

"You Brittany Pierce have a mind of an evil genius at times" Quinn says turning to look at her best friend and everyone else just laughs.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

The rest of the day goes by slowly for the six friends, who are all eager for lunch tomorrow to get revenge and show that no one messes with six of them without getting 1 if not all them caoming after them. But on top of that are also excited for glee.

"Hey guys I hope you all had an awesome summer, and are having a great time be back at school, now we lost three members at the end of last year, so we are going to need to start our campaign to recruit new people immediately" Mr Schue starts being 5 minutes late and not even realising that there are 3 new faces amongst the gleeks.

"Mr Schue we-" Kurt tries but gets cut off by Mr Schue who happens to be on a role.

"I was thinking we could-"

"Mr Schue!" everyone shouts except for the siblings to get his attention.

"We already have found 3 new members we just need to hear them sing" Quinn tells the teacher with her signature smirk and gesturing to the siblings, who all have amused smile on their faces.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you three there, I'm Mr Schuester but everyone calls me Mr Schue."

"Rachel Berry, Santana Berry and I'm Noah Berry but everyone calls me Puck" he tells the teacher whilst pointing to his sisters.

"Great so do you have a song prepared."

"Yep" Rachel tells him as she walks over to the band to give them the sheet music if they don't already now the song.

Santana and Puck join her at the front of the class room but not before Puck picks up a guitar of his own.

(**Puck,**_**Rachel,**__Santana,_All)

**This is where the chapter ends  
A new one now begins  
The time has come for letting go  
The hardest part is when you know  
All of these years - When we were here  
Are ending, but I'll always remember  
**  
_We have had the time of our lives  
Now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
_

We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget  
The faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away  
From the best of days  
But if it has to end  
I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives

_**Where the water meets the land  
There is shifting of the sand  
Like the tide that ebbs and flows  
The memories will come and go  
All of these years  
When we were here  
Are ending  
I'll always remember  
**_  
**We have had the time of our lives  
Now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget  
The faces left behind**

It's hard to walk away  
From the best of days  
But if it has to end  
I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives

_We say goodbye  
We hold on tight  
To these memories  
That never die_

_**We have had the time of our lives  
Now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget  
The faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away  
From the best of days**_

But if it has to end  
I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives  
I'm glad you have been my friend  
_**In the time of our lives**_

The class room erupts with applauses.

"Wow that was amazing guys like where have you been?" Mr Schue asks the trio.

"You know not here" Santana replies cockily while everyone else laughs.

"Well since I now don't having anything planned for lesson and since it's the first practice back why don't you all go home early."

When everyone's got their stuff the six of them head out towards the parking lot.

"Hey San ,do you wanna come to the park with me to feed the ducks?" Brittany asks her.

"Sure" Santana replies with a smile "but do you mind giving me a lift home afterwards as rachel will need my car to get home ?"

"No not all."

"Ok then let me just tell them" she points to her siblings "what I'm doing then we can get going."

She then jogs over to them "hey guys I'm going to go to the park with Brittany so Rachel ere are my keys if I see a scratch on her when I get home I will kill you ,ok?" Rachel just nods as she knows Santana is being completely serious with her threat.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

When they get to the park Brittany grabs Santana's hand and leads her through the park untill they come to a patch of trees, where they walk through them to get to one of the most beautiful sights that Santana has ever seen. There is a pond in the middle of the clearing where, the sun just happens to shine through making everything look like it is sparkly but it is just the drops of water on the plants.

"It's beautiful here."

"Yeah me, Quinn and Kurt normally come here to just hang out by ourselves as hardly anyone knows it is here."

"That's cool so why have you brought me here if it is a place that is so special to you?"

"Well I want to tell you something about myself that only a certain few people know about because it is something quite big and if people found out I'm scared to how they will react to it" Brittany tells her as she starts to pace back and forwards.

Santana can tell she is really nervous so she does the only thing she can think of doing to help her calm down and take her mind off of whatever has her so worked up, so she grabs her and kisses her. Its only a kiss with lips nothing else but it still feels amazing to them both.

"Wow " Brittany says after they stop.

"I like you and nothing you say will stop me from liking you" Santana tells her whilst grabbing both of her hands and running her thumbs along the backs of them.

"Really " Santana just nods her head "cause this is pretty big and some people who find out may think I'm a freak."

"It doesn't matter I will still look at you the same after whatever you tell me."

"Ok so, ihaveapenis."

"Woah slow down and say it again."

"I have a penis, I was born with it, I hope this doesn't fre-" Santana cuts her off again by kissing her.

When they stop Santana takes Brittany's face in her hands "thanks for telling me but I don't care cause your still the same Brittany who I have came to know over the last couple of days."

"Thank you don't know how much this means to me" Brittany tells her whilst pulling her into a hug. They stand like that for about 5 minutes just enjoying the contact of the others body with theirs.

"So Britt do you have any plans on Saturday?"

"No why?"

"Because I would like to take you on a date and do more of this" Santana says to her pulling her into another kiss that was a lot more than a simple one with lips, but a deep one with passion and tongues.

Their kiss is broken by Brittany's phone going off.

"Err I'm sorry but we have to go because my dad has something important to talk to me about."

"No problem as long as I get to take you on that date." Santana smiles at her.

"Let's go then" Brittany grabs Santana's hand and leads her through the trees and across the park back to her car.

The drive to the Berry's house is short one filled with giggling and the two girls holding hands.

"So see you at school tomorrow then?"

"Yeah" Brittany replies before wrapping her hand around the back of Santana's neck and pulling her into a kiss.

"Bye San" and with a final wave Brittany pulls out of the drive and goes.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"What's got you so giddy then?" Santana's father questions her when she literally skips into the kitchen with a dopey smile on her face.

"A girl, she's beautiful and just awesome."

"Well good for you."

"Yeah it is I asked her on a date on Saturday and she said yes" Santana told her father.

"So what are you going to do on this date?"

"Crap I didn't think of that, how long is dinner going to be?"

"Probably an hour."

"Alright I'll be up in my room trying to figure out what to do with Brittany on Saturday."

"Alright San" he then just laughs to himself as his daughter runs off, thinking how his babies are all growing up so quickly.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"Hey dad, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I'm guessing Quinn has already told about the possibility of the new family being werewolves, I just wanted to talk to you a bit more about our family's history" Brittany just nodded along with what her dad was saying "so you know how I'm the alpha at the moment?" Brittany's father, John asked her.

"Yep."

"Well when the time comes it will be your responsibility to be the alpha to this pack, as you are the oldest of my children" John told his daughter.

"Awesome" Brittany says smiling.

"Yes, it maybe but it also holds a lot of responsibility."

"I know, so why exactly did you tell me this now."

"Because you are getting older which means, I am also getting older so it is getting closer to the day when you take over so I just want you to be prepared."

"Ok is that all."

"Yeah go on and dinner will be ready soon."

"Oh and dad are we going for a run together as a family tonight."

"Not to night kiddo your mother has to be up early for a meeting, but tomorrow definitely" John says with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge

The siblings meet up with the Quinn, Kurt and Brittany before school in the parking lot were Kurt gives Puck the dye tinted shampoo.

"Oh I really can't wait for this, can't lunch time just come already." Kurt says whilst clapping his hands in anticipation.

"The time will fly by once we start doing stuff guys" Quinn grins at the group who have matching grins.

"Right well Puck go do ya thing and we'll meet you in home room" Rachel grins at him, he just saunters a way with a cocky vibe coming off him.

"Goddamn he's hot" Kurt mumbles to himself but everyone else hears.

"Aww, do you find my baby brother hot?" Santana teases him and everyone else laughs while he blushes a deep red.

After a few minutes of laughing Rachel decides to save Kurt from anymore embarrassment "ok come on lets go to home room" Kurt just mouths a 'thank you' to her.

"So B a little birdy told me you have a date on Saturday? Is this right and you didn't even tell me" Quinn asks her while faking being hurt.

"Maybe I might have a date or maybe not" Brittany says back to her as she sends a careful glance at Santana who is looking at her with a smile in her eyes, as well as the beaming smile on her face.

Quinn continues to try and get details out of her "so if you do have a date care to tell us" she points to the five of them "who it is?"

"Sorry Q not going to happen" Brittany teases her friends "I might tell you depending on how well the date goes." She says directing a look at Santana who has a smirk on her face.

Just as the bell goes ending their conversation a grinning Puck walks into the classroom and takes his seat next to Kurt.

"How's it going guys, everything is set up we just need to wait for lunch" Puck says to them acting normal.

"Great" says a grinning Kurt "god I've been waiting for someone to do this to those guys forever."

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

The next 5 lessons all go by quickly, and by the end of 5th period they are all nervously sitting in their seats watching the clock tick by. As soon as the bell goes they all dash out of their classrooms and meet by Rachel's locker.

"Ok guys lets do this, Kurt go get Jewfro in position, Brittany you know what to do, lets get us some slushy's guys and meet in the quad" Rachel says to each person "oh nd Kurt don't forget to get a good seat to watch the show."

"I wouldn't dream of not getting a front row seat to this."

When they go to get the slushy's they decide to get two each, Puck gets a cherry and grape, Quinn gets blueberry and cherry, Rachel gets grape and blueberry and Santana gets two mixed slushy's og the three flavours.

They then walk out to the quad, on there way everyone avoids them due to how many slushy's they have. In the quad Karofsky and Azimo have not arrived yet, so they turn there back to the doors to make it look like they are chatting. But Santana moves away from the trio so once they have slushied and finished there little speeches she can slushy the boys again.

Not too long after they hear Brittany's voice saying how Quinn has something special she wants to give to them. When the three hear this try to hold there laughter at what their surprise is.

"Hey Quinn I'm just going to got sit next to Kurt over there while you give them their surprise" Brittany says with a devilish smile on her lips and pointing to where Kurt is sitting.

"Ok B" at this Puck, Quinn and Rachel, but Rachel has her head down covering her face, turn around with their slushy's still in their hands "hey guys we just wanted to give you something for a reward to showing the new student how it works around here." Quinn then puts her HBIC face on and continues "But you see the problem with that is not only was she a cheerio who you slushied she also happens to be on the list and my friend" at this Rachel lifts her head with a smirk playing on her lips "so here's your reward for going against me and being homophobic asses." Quinn shouts the last bit so the entire quad hears her. With that she all three of them throw there slushy's at the two boys who look like they were about to piss themselves at the cold look Quinn was giving them.

After the three throw the slushy's the quad was silent for a few minutes before everyone burst out laughing, taking there phones out and taking pictures of the two boys sending them to there friends as well as telling there friends what just happened.

"Oh by the way jerk 1 and jerk 2 next time you mess with my family you wont only be humiliated but you may just end up in hospital, and do you know why that is?" The boys just shake their heads looking fearful at Puck, "because anything you say about my sisters directly includes me as I'm also gay and they now the last time I lost my temper to some homophobic bastard nearly ended up in ICU."

"Now get out of here." Quinn barks at them.

As soon as the boys turn they are met with Santana's bitch face which rivals Quinn's and sushied once again "by the way if I were you two I would take what Puck just said to heart cause next time you mess with a Berry it will be a lot worse."

With that the boys scurry away to where the three finds hope is the locker room so they are also met with there next little surprise.

The six friends then all burst out laughing "did you see there daces through the whole of that once they caught on to what we were doing, they were priceless." Brittany says through her giggling.

Quinn quickly composes her self and looks for Jewfro "Hey Jewfro go follow them and wait outside the boys locker room with your camera turned on" he nods his head and scurries away wondering what else the six of them might of done. She then goes back to giggling with the rest of them.

"Ok guys lets go get some lunch and wait outside of the locker rooms, cause I cant wait to see what those two look like" Rachel says trying really hard to stop laughing.

"Hey Kurt what colour dye did you get" Santana asks, at this they all stop laughing and look at Kurt waiting for his answer.

"Well guys that is for me to know and you 5 to find out when they walk out of that room."

"Alright let's hurry because I really want to know what they look like" Brittany tells them impatiently.

They all quickly grab a sandwich each and head to where the boys locker room is, Jewfro is already there looking really inquisitive as to why they want them to film the boys coming out.

They don't have to wait long until the door creaks open slightly and they all catch a glimpse of what the boys look like and all six of them in sync drop to the floor in laughter at what they see, everyone in the hallway looks at what the six are laughing at and join in their laughter.

Jewfro just looks shocked at what he is seeing as the two boys walk out of the locker room in t-shirt and shorts, showing of a lot of skin and their hair that was been dyed a neon blue colour making them giant smurfs.

"Hey you two this is what happens when you mess with me, as I'm all for the humiliation but hise two are all about the physical pain so just don't get on our wrong side and if I were you I'd also tell all your little buddies." Rachel tells them as she is the first to compose herself.

With that the boys walk down the hall.

"And Jewfro make sure that video goes up on your website, immediately" she tells him with a very scary look on her face which nearly causes him to piss himself.

Once he is also gone she joins the other 5 laughing again. "Oh god life was so boring before you three came here." Brittany tells them while looking directly at Santana. They all start to giggle again.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

After lunch in every class the six of them were met with looks of both admiration and fear from the rest of the student body. They all decided to go out for dinner tonight to celebrate on how well the plan actually went.

"Hey Puck do you mind giving me a lift home as the girls all have cheerio practice and my dad's out of town?" Kurt asked him knowing he didn't have football practice.

"Yeah sure, as long as you don't mind riding on the back of my bike?" Puck tells him with a grin knowing this way he will be able to hang out and et to know Kurt with out the girls around.

"Don't mind at all means I can tick it off my bucket list of things to do."

"Yeah which one riding on a bike or riding on a bike with hot hunk?" Puck teases the other boy, who just blushes.

Kurt then answers "I'd have to go with option number two" then walks away to his locker leaving Puck at his own, grinning at that they had just been flirting with each other and the prospect of being up close to that sculptured body very soon.

Puck eventually catches up with Kurt with a helmet in hand "ready to go."

"Yep." Kurt replies with a smile and his bag in hand.

"Come on then" Puck then leads them to his bike. "Right seeing as I only have one helmet you'll be wearing this" he says giving Kurt the helmet. "Oh and where exactly do you live?"

"Do you know where Burt's garage is?" he asks Puck who just nods to his question "well I live just down from the road from there, I'll tap you or something when we get near."

"Sounds good to me" and with that climbs on his bike and starts it whilst putting the stand away. Kurt then stands next to him and puts the helmet on, Puck then offers his hand to help him get on, neither one of them mention the tingles they get when their hands touch. Puck then grabs both of Kurt's hands once he's on the bike and wraps them around his midsection and turns his head and says "hold on tight."

They then head of to the Hummel's house, neither of them see the looks being given by students who see the two heading off on Puck's bike.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"That was so much fun can we do it again?" Kurt asks straight away once they have both climbed of the bike.

"How about I pick you up tonight?" Puck compromises.

"I can deal with that" Kurt grins shyly as he asks "would you like to come in?"

"Sure." And they both then making there way inside the house.

"Nice house you got." Puck compliments.

"Yeah it is, although it seems too big for just me and my dad to live in."

"So where's your mum as you said only you and your dad lived here?"

"She died when I was six" Puck just gives him and understanding smile thinking about his own mother "still hurts like it happened yesterday."

"I know the feeling" Kurt looks at him confused "my mum was killed a few months ago, it is the main reason why we moved. Fresh start and all." He tells him with a small smile trying to lighten the mood.

"So Kurt what do you do for fun around here, except for the glee club as the girls do cheerleading?"

"Not much really, I'm really into my fashion but other than that nothing really except for hanging out with the other two and before you say anything as you may not find it fun to do I like to run a lot" he tells Puck while giving him a look not to laugh.

"Hmm and why do you like running?" he asks with a small smile as he knows he wont laugh at Kurt for saying it as he also enjoys running as it is in his nature, but because he really wants to know Kurt's reasoning to why he finds it fun to do.

"I guess it's because when I run I can just let go of whatever is going on around me and just get lost in my mind, as well as forget about all the negative stuff people say about me and focus on the positive stuff."

"That's pretty cool I guess, I just run normally to stay fit but the way you put it gives me another perspective on running and what I can get out of it." Puck says with a shrug.

"So want anything to drink?" Kurt asks leading them to the kitchen.

"What ya got?"

"Water, juice, squash, tea, coffee, soda?"

"Soda will do" Puck says while looking around.

"Ok" Kurt then gets a can of coke out the fridge, as he gives Puck the can their fingers brush and the tingles they both felt earlier return "thanks" Puck breathes out. Kurt just mumbles out "your welcome" as looks into Puck's eyes.

Neither one of them can look away from each others gaze, they slowly start to move in until their lips meet. Puck then blindly puts the can of the coke down on the nearest surface so he can put one hand on Kurt's cheek and the other on his hip to pull him closer. While Kurt rests both of his hands on Puck's chest and fisting his t-shirt. Their lips keep moving in a rhythm they have naturally fallen into, Puck then starts walking Kurt backwards until his back meets the counter then without breaking the kiss pick bends down and lifts Kurt onto the counter and stands between his legs. They then both part from the kiss and rest their foreheads against each others.

"Tell me if I'm going to fast and I'll slow down or stop or whatever you want me to do" Puck tells him breathlessly.

"I will do if the time comes but right now I want you to keep kissing me" and with that Puck kisses him again but his time he slips his tongue into Kurt's mouth massaging his.

They stay this way for nearly 20 minutes stopping every few minutes to catch their breath or just slowing the kiss down.

"I would really like to continue this but I need to get home to get ready for tonight" Puck tells Kurt "but how about Saturday I take you out somewhere, just me and you and definitely more of this" he says giving Kurt a short but soft kiss.

"That sounds really great."

They then slowly move apart, and start to head to the door "so I'll see you soon then?" Kurt asks.

"Definitely" and with one last kiss Puck leaves, once he hears the door close he starts pumping his fist in the air and excitedly gets on his bike and drives home.

Whereas Kurt on the other side of the door starts to do a happy dance and stops suddenly thinking what the hell he's going to wear tonight before dashing off to his room.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

At 6:45 Puck arrives to pick Kurt up to take him to breadstix where they all decided to meet. All six of them meet outside before getting a booth, where Puck sits opposite Kurt, Santana opposite Brittany and Rachel opposite Quinn. The entire night is filled with laughter especially when Santana discovers how nice the breadstix are and demands the waiter to keep topping the bowl up every time it gets nearly empty until their food arrives. Once they have finished their food they all decide to head to the mall to go bowling and decide to pair up and have a competition and who ever loses has too pay the next time the six of them go out to dinner. Rachel and Quinn end up losing as they kept making googly eyes at each other and getting distracted, Rachel then kept insisting that the others cheated and that she is normally really good at bowling. After there 2nd game they decide its enough for tonight and split each going there own ways with, Quinn and Brittany taking Kurt home and the siblings making there own way home on their bikes.


	10. Chapter 10: Friday Night Dinner

The next day passed by quickly for the six teens, with more students looking at them in awe and fear, and soon they found themselves in glee. Where Mr Schuester put them into pairs and they had to pick a song about something they learnt about the other. And soon enough the day was over and it was Friday.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"So what are you three doing tonight to celebrate your first week of school in a new town?" Brittany asked the siblings.

"Nothing much, just going over to Quinn's for dinner as her parents invited us over." Rachel tells her while looking through her locker for her chemistry book.

"Really, how was I not told about this dinner?" Brittany asks.

"Well for one my parents invited the Berry's for dinner no the Pierces and two your family all ready know my parents so there's no need for them go to dinner." Quinn replies from behind Rachel making her jump "sorry" she then whispers in Rachel's ear. As Quinn's breath hits her ear lobe it makes her whole body involuntarily shudder.

"But still I'm your best friend and I've spent enough time round your house to be classed as family even your mum said so the other day" Brittany told Quinn while pouting.

"I'm sorry Britt, next time you will definitely be invited" that immediately got rid of the pout on Brittany's face and put a smile on it instead.

Santana then moves to stand next to Brittany so she can whisper to the blonde without the others listening "Don't worry Britt I'm still taking you out tomorrow night and be ready for 6:30" and at that the blondes small smile turned into a beaming one.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

The rest of the day flew by and soon enough the end of the day came.

"So I'll see you guys at 7. You remember where my house is Rach?" Quinn asked as her after cheerios practice as Rachel waited for Santana.

"Yeah I remember."

"Good, alright then bye." Quinn told her as she saw Santana heading there direction.

"Bye" Rachel said to her as Quinn turned to go in the direction where her car was.

"Hey tiny" Santana said to Rachel as she unlocked her car and they both climbed in.

Rachel just groaned. "I thought we came to an agreement in 5th grade that you weren't allowed to call me that."

"Yeah I know I just needed a new nickname for you, cause Rach and Rachie are getting old and Rachie makes you sound like a baby. So yeah I decided to bring tiny back plus it still suits you as you are still so small." Santana explains.

"You can't mock my height as you are only a little bit taller than me."

"So I'm still the oldest" Santana said back while sticking out her tongue. "Anyway how does taking Brittany on a picnic sound to you where she can see pretty much the whole of Lima, and get a ride on my bike cause she really wants too" asks her sister nervously.

"It sounds pretty cool for a first date and how did you find somewhere you can see the whole of Lima from?"

"Well on one of my many bike rides exploring, I found this little trail that lead to an over hang and a cool view of over Lima."

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Santana changes the subject whilst wearing a smirk.

"Casual clothes." Rachel asks sceptically.

"So your not dressing to impress tonight?"

"No who would I have to impress anyway?" Rachel says while looking away to hide her blush as she thinks Santana is on about Quinn.

"Well we are going over to your future girlfriends parents tonight for dinner as well as said future girlfriend."

"Oh shut up" Rachel responds this time not even trying to hide her blush.

"You really like her don't you?" Santana asks her sister seriously.

"Yeah I do and I could say the same to you about Brittany and the same to Noah about Kurt." Santana just nods to that. "I really think they could be our mates and I may have over heard Brittany and Kurt talking about how we could be there mates the other day in the choir room when we were planning our revenge plot."

"Really?, because if they are that would be freaking awesome." Santana says with goofy smile taking over her face.

The rest of the drive to the Berry house was spent with the two singing along to the radio.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"Hey, girls are you ready yet?" Hiram shouts up the stairs to where his daughter's rooms are.

"One minute dad." They both reply making Hiram laugh to himself as they are so alike at times it scary.

"Ok, me and your brother will be in the car. Don't forget to lock the door behind you."

"Ok" one of them says.

5 minutes later they are all in the car and on the way to the Fabray house with Rachel giving directions from the backseat. 15 minutes later they pull up to the house.

"Right you three better be on your best behaviour " all three of them nod their heads.

Rachel is the first on out and knocking on the door before Hiram has even locked the door.

"Eager much" Santana says under her breath to Puck who just nods his head slightly.

The door opens and Quinn is standing there with a smile "Hey Rachel, Santana, Puck and Mr Berry please come in."

"Its Hiram please I hate Mr Berry it makes me feel old" he tells Quinn.

"That's because you are old" Santana mumbles receiving a slap to the back of the head from her dad "I am not that old." Rachel, Puck and Quinn just laugh at Santana who then starts pouting.

"Anyway follow me my parents are in the kitchen."

The Berry family follow Quinn through the spacious house until they reach the kitchen.

"Hey mum there here."

"Oh hi its nice to see you again Rachel" Judy says while looking at Rachel " and its nice to meet the rest of the family" she smiles to the others "I'm Judy Fabray and this is my husband Russell" she says as he appears in the kitchen.

"It's nice to meet you" Hiram says while offering a hand to Russell to shake who accepts and says "Likewise."

"So dinner will be ready shortly, so Quinn why don't you take the Berry's into the living room with your father until its ready." Judy tells her daughter.

Quinn says yes and shows the Berry's to the living room with Russell following.

"So Hiram what do you do?" Russell asks while the children are having their own conversation.

"I'm a doctor and I'm just starting over at Lima General as the new head of surgery. You?"

"I'm a lawyer." Russell answers Hiram.

Hiram nods his head to that "so do you specialise in anything?"

"No I don't, when I got the choice to do so in school I couldn't decide which I preferred so I just stuck with being a all round lawyer."

"That's pretty cool. So what does Judy do?"

"She works at the local estate agents and I think she works just under the manager or something like that, I'm not really sure." The two men have a laugh at this.

"What are you two laughing at?" Quinn enquires.

"Yeah when ever you laugh dad it normally means you are saying something embarrassing about us" Rachel says suspiciously, with Santana and Puck nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well for your information me and Russell just found something funny so we laughed about it that all right with you?" Hiram says playfully towards his daughter.

"Yeah its fine."

"So what embarrassing things would you of told me?" Russell asks wanting to annoy the kids. "Because I have plenty of ones about Quinn."

"Ok we can stop right there, please."

"Why Quinnie don't want your new friends to think your just a bumbling mess" Russell asks his daughter teasingly.

"Yeah something like that" she mumbles. Just then Judy shouts that dinner is ready and that Quinn and Russell should come and help her to carry things through.

Judy has cooked spaghetti bolognese with homemade garlic bread. Throughout dinner both families ask and answer questions as well as sharing funny stories about there kids to just annoy them. Overall dinner is very fun and light and both families thoroughly enjoy themselves as they get to know each other and the whole time Quinn and Rachel are sending each other sly glances and shy smiles. Though occasionally they catch each other looking and both turn a way with a light blush covering their faces.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"If anyone's up for it there is some desert" everyone just nods their head and Judy just laughs at how excited they all are for desert "well we've got some apple cobbler if that's alright" once again Judy receives nods around the table.

"So what do you three kids do for fun then?" Russell asks Santana, Rachel and Puck.

"Well I like to go for long rides on my bike and just do anything really" Santana answers with a shrug.

"Umm I normally just do typical boy stuff like playing games on my xbox, sleeping and well hanging out with others." Puck answers.

"I like to run, sing sometimes write my own music and anything else really" Rachel tells the others very enthusiastically.

"Oh boy do we know you like to sing" Santana says to her sister teasingly.

"Shut up San" Rachel says giving her sister a shove.

"Stop bickering you two" Hiram tells his daughters while Quinn and Puck just snigger at the two.

"That's quite a variety of things to do." Russell says as Judy walks back into the room.

"Here we go" Judy tells the group.

* * *

Once they have finished desert Judy allows the four teens to go up to Quinn's room while the adults stay down stairs as she knows Russell wants to ask Hiram some questions.

"So Hiram I may come off as rather blunt here and intrusive so I apologise in advance." Russell says seriously.

"Ok" a confused Hiram says.

"Right is your family werewolves?" Russell watches the slight widening of Hiram's eyes which if he was a normal human wouldn't of noticed.

"Why is any of your concern?" Hiram asks back.

"Well we just want to make sure you are not here to threaten the pack here in Lima." Russell says slowly waiting Hiram's response.

"Ok we are werewolves but we are not here to threaten your pack if anything we would like to become apart of it as our last pack was attacked by vampires who killed my wife, along with others and nearly killed Rachel." Hiram tells Russell in a shaky voice as he remembers what happened a few months ago. "It was the main reason for our move as I did not feel that my family was safe anymore."

"Ok well I will tell the current alpha, John Pierce, that as he is a good friend of mine there are families in Lima who are werewolves and a few couples but the main family's are the Pierces, us and the Hummels."

"Ok that sounds really good, can I just asks how you knew we were werewolves because the only reason I knew you were was because I could smell it on Rachel when she came back from here earlier in the week and the kids had no idea."

"Well we thought that maybe your family had a spell cast on you by a witch to stay invisible-ish form other wolves." Russell explains.

"Yeah but how come we couldn't tell you or the others we werewolves?" Hiram asks him and Judy.

"I'm not sure but when I go to see John I'll ask him and see what he says and tell you alright."

"Yeah that sounds great." Hiram then looks at his watch and see's what time it is "well we should be off now and get out of your hair" he tells the couple in front of him.

"Its been a pleasure we should do this again sometime" Judy says as she stands "I'll just go get the kids."

"Well its been great meeting you Hiram and I've got a feeling we will see each other a lot more." Russell says he stands with Hiram and offers a hand for him to shake.

"Same to you and yeah I think our daughters will be the cause of that." The men both share a laugh as Judy and the kids enter the room.

"Say bye guys as its time to go." Hiram tells his children.

After all the pleasantries are done the Berry's get in their car and drive home.

"Well guys that went well."

"Yep it did." Rachel says with a small smile remembering how just before leaving Quinn's room Quinn asked her something.

"_Hey, wait, umm I know that we've really only like known each other for a few days but I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tomorrow or if not maybe we could just hang out?" Quinn says stumbling over her words._

"_Yeah that sounds good." Rachel says while grabbing Quinn's hand and giving it a squeeze as well as giving her a small smile._

"_Awesome" Quinn just smiles back and runs her thumb over the back of Rachel's hand "well we should go now."_

"_Yeah."_

"Also guys do you know how you thought that they may be werewolves, well your were correct in that assumptions as well as a few other families like the Pierces and Hummels. Apparently there is quite a big pack here."

All three kids beamed when they learned each others crushes were also werewolves "That's cool, do you think we will be able to join the pack here" Puck asks with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Well Russell said he would set a meet up for us with the alpha and the rest of the pack." Hiram tells them.

The rest of the journey is spent is silence as each of them take this new information in.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"Hey, Quinnie we would like to speak to you before you go to bed." Judy says to her before she can disappear upstairs.

"Ok, it wasn't me" she says before they accuse her of anything.

"You haven't done anything wrong we though you would like to know that the Berry's are like us and that they are thinking about joining the pack." Russell tells his daughter.

"That's great" Quinn says with a big smile on her face "can I tell Brittany and Kurt?"

"Yep, but just give me 10 minutes before you do so, so I can tell John as he should know before his daughter."

"Ok" she then bounds upstairs to find her mobile. Leaving Russell and Judy behind in the living room laughing at how their daughter is acting.

"Do you think those kids will be Quinnie's, Brittany's and Kurt's mates?" Judy asks her husband.

"I hope so because they all seem like good people and like they already have a connection with each other." Russell tells his wife with a smile "come on lets go to bed so I can make this phone call.


	11. Chapter 11: Date Night

"Fuck! Rachel! Shit!" Santana shouts as she is pacing her room in nothing but a towel.

"What the hell is wrong?" Questions Rachel as she walks into Santana's room.

"I don't know what to wear, like I need something suitable to wear on my bike but I also want to look good for Brittany and not wear my usual t-shirt and ripped jeans" Santana says in one breathe while still pacing "and I cut my leg while shaving and I know we heal a lot quicker than humans but we don't like heal straight away so know I have a cut on my leg and it stings."

Rachel just laughs and says "why don't you just take a set and let me have a look at your leg" in a soothing voice and directing her to the bed, Santana just nods and does so.

Rachel then goes and gets a wet cloth out of the bathroom, some cream and a plaster.

"So I'm guessing you're a bit nervous for your date?" Santana just nods her head. Rachel finishes cleaning the cut and putting a plaster on it "alright then why don't you get changed into some comfy clothes and we will then discuss what you will wear, seeing as you still have like seven hours before you have to pick her up" Rachel says after looking up at her watch seeing that its 11:30.

"That sounds like an awesome idea why didn't I think of that" Santana says snapping out of her funk she had got herself in.

"God my family is a bunch of lunatics" Rachel mumbles to herself as she walks out the room.

"Hey! I'm not a lunatic" Santana shouts back hearing the last bit of her sentence.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"Right so tonight you'll wear your grey jeans, your cream jumper and your ankle boots with one of your leather jackets" Rachel asks Santana as she is applying the last of her make up so she's ready for Quinn to pick her up in 10 minutes.

"Yep, that's correct. How come you are so calm about going out with Quinn?" Santana asks sitting up from her position of hanging off Rachel's bed.

"I'm not sure really, but it just feels right so I'm just going for it."

"Ok, right one last question should I straighten my hair or leave it natural?"

"Definitely leave it natural, as it makes you look like your not trying to hard." Rachel says reaching for her phone, just as the two start to walk down the stairs the door bell rings. Santana dashes past Rachel to reach the door first.

"Hello, who are you and what are your intentions with Rachel?" Santana asks with a serious expression on her face trying to be intimidating although its not working as Quinn is taller her than her and is just looking at her confused.

"What?" Quinn says still looking confused at Santana.

Santana then burst out laughing "Oh my god you should of just seen your face it" Quinn then shoves her lightly in the shoulder. "No need to get violent now" Santana says letting Quinn in. "Rachel! Your date is here." Santana shouts behind her.

"Right, Quinn just don't hurt her she really likes you" Santana says in a low voice as Rachel comes around the corner, Quinn just gives her a slight nod.

"Hey Rachel you look great" Quinn says admiring how the jeans she is wearing cling to her legs and make them look like they go on forever.

"Hey Quinn so do you" Rachel replies taking in how a simple dress can look so good on someone.

"Alright well then I'll see you two later" Santana says leaving the two.

"Come on lets go I hope that lunch and a movie is ok then we can do anything else you want" Quinn says nervously offering a hand to Rachel to take, who does take it and leads her out towards her car.

"That sounds perfect." Rachel squeezes Quinn's hand with a massive smile on her face.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"So what are you up to?" Santana asks Puck as he bringing out an armful of shirts.

"Well at the moment I'm trying to figure out which shirt goes the best with these jeans" he says pointing to the jeans he has on.

"Why?" Santana asks while sitting down on his bed.

"Because in" he looks at his watch and see's it is 3:30 "30 minutes I have date with Kurt."

"Awesome, is it weird we all have dates today" Puck just looks over at her and shrugs his shoulders. "So where exactly are you taking him?"

"I was just thinking of getting some ice-cream and maybe a drink and walk around the park and get to know each other a bit more without you nosy lot" he says holding up a shirt "what do you think of this one?"

"In my opinion I would say just ditch the shirt and go for on of your smart looking t-shirts as it is not a very formal date."

"Good idea" Santana just wears a knowing smile that she is awesome when he says that.

"So S what are you doing on your date and I can't believe that Quinn hasn't realised it is you taking Brittany on the date."

Santana laughs "I know right, me and Britt thought she would of realised every time the date was brought up we looked at each other and not very subtly either."

"What about this one?" Puck asks holding up a white t-shirt with parental advisory explicit content written across it in black.

"Yeah that looks good and I'm going to take Brittany up to this ridge on the outskirts of town where she can see the whole of Lima and have a picnic."

"Very romantic sis, I applaud you for that" Santana just flicks him off. "What a shame you have to go now" she says sarcastically "Bye have fun don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Well that doesn't leave a lot to do then" he says to her in a teasing tone.

"Actually it does since he is a guy and I like girls, ohh yeah burn" with that she walks out of his room.

"Damn it she's right" he says to himself grabbing his keys, a coat, his phone an his wallet ad with one more look in the mirror makes his way downstairs and to his bike.

Once he arrives at Kurt's house he takes off his helmet, climbs of his bike then straightens out and smooth's down any wrinkles in his t-shirt before heading off to the front door of the house. He rings the door bell and waits for it to be answered. When the door opens Kurt is standing there in a pair of skinny jeans, some type of leather shoes and shirt with what looks like flowers on it.

"Hi" Kurt says looking at Puck.

"Hey, you look great" Puck says as his eyes return to Kurt's face after having swept over Kurt's body.

"So do you" Kurt says back. Kurt then steps through the door and out onto the porch next to Puck and locks the door before turning to face Puck who is looking intently at Kurt like he wants to do or say something but isn't sure he should.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Kurt asks while reaching his hand up to his face.

"No I was just wondering if I could kiss you since it feels like forever since I last did."

"If that's all then you can definitely kiss me" and with that Puck bends down to attach his lips to Kurt's in a short but lingering kiss which leaves both of their lips tingling once they pull away.

"Come on lets go" Puck says a little breathlessly extending a hand out for Kurt and leading him to his bike.

"Theses are for you" Puck says whilst handing Kurt a leather jacket of his own and a helmet. Once Kurt put them on Puck climbed on the bike and put his own helmet on, then extended a hand to help Kurt on.

"Ready" Puck says Kurt just nods, so he starts the bike and takes off down the street to the nearest ice cream shop to the park.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

Santana is busy singing and dancing along to her ipod, in the kitchen, as she makes the last of the picnic for her date with Brittany. When she has done that she runs up to her room to get changed and find a bag to carry the stuff needed for the picnic that is suitable to also be taken on a bike.

It takes her 10 minutes to get changed and apply light make up and riffle through her wardrobe for a bag. Once she has done that she packs the picnic, picks up two leather jackets one for her and one for Brittany as well as a spare helmet for Brittany and her phone. She then heads off to the garage to get her bike and sets off in the direction of Brittany's house.

It takes her 10 minutes to get there so she is 5 minutes early, she debates whether or not to wait those 5 minutes or just go ahead and knock. She does the latter and is met with an older male version of Brittany with the same stunning blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez I'm here to take Brittany on a date if that is alright" she says nervously as she can tell that he holds a lot of power and by the way he stands is high up the ranks in the Lima pack.

"Hello I'm John Pierce but you can call me Mr Pierce for now, I know your new to town and everything but I am the alpha of the pack here meaning whatever I says goes" he says in a stern voice and she just nods her head to say that she understands "now what is your intentions with my daughter?" he says in a very intimidating way.

"I don't have any, other than taking her out on a fun and relaxing date and hopefully learn a bit more about her" she says in what she hopes is a confident voice which slightly wavers under his intense gaze.

"So do you know about her condition then?"

"Yes sir and I'm absolutely fine with it, as it does not change her from the person that I started to get know, there for it doesn't change my feelings for her" she explains quickly.

"Well that's good, alright I have one more question for you then I'll stop being the over protective father and be the awesome one. If say others found out about her condition and that she is gay would you help her through it?"

"Yes sir as I know it is not always the easiest to accept and come out of the closet, as me, my sister and my brother found out."

"Ok then. Well welcome to the mad house that is known as our home." He then invites her in and shows her to the kitchen to meet Mrs Pierce. "Oh by the way call me John."

"Sarah dear this is Santana, Brittany's date" he then disappears the way they came.

"It's lovely to meet you dear" she says as she pulls Santana into an unexpected hug.

"Yeah its also a pleasure to meet you and your husband."

"Did he pull his alpha rank on you?" Santana just gives her a slight nod, just as she hears voices and feet moving quickly towards her so she turns and is met with one of the most beautiful sights she has ever seen. Brittany has her hair curled lightly, light make up, a pair of blue jeans, a dark navy blue jumper with and owl on it and a pair of nikes.

"Hey, you look gorgeous." Santana says with her eyes never leaving Brittany's form.

"Hi" she says back with her eyes till looking Santana over, which she then returns to Santana's face and says "thanks you also look beautiful."

"Thanks" she then snaps out of her daze "well it was nice meeting you John and Sarah" she says in their direction before walking towards Brittany and taking her hand. "We should be off" she tells everyone.

The two girls then say goodbye to the two adults and make their way out to Santana's bike. Santana then puts her leather jacket on before turning to Brittany with another, "this is for you."

"Thank you" Brittany says as Santana helps her put it on once on they realise how close their faces are so Brittany leans forward and gives Santana a short kiss.

"Ok then this is also for you" she says as she hands Brittany a helmet to put on "and is it okay for you to wear this as I don't want what's in there to get squished as it will do if I wear it" Santana asks as she hands the back pack to Brittany who just nods. Santana then climbs onto her bike, puts her helmet on and puts a hand out to help Brittany on. Once she is on the bike Santana tells her "right Britt wrap both of your arms around my middle and hold on tight" she feels Brittany nod into her back, so she starts her bike and twists her head around to give Brittany one final look before slowly letting the bike move forward down the street in the direction of the creek she found.

"Oh my god that was so much fun" Brittany says once she has taken her helmet off. "I can know see why you find it so fun to do."

Santana just laughs lightly "ok ready for the next part of the date" Brittany nods her head vigorously "well then lets go" and with that Santana grabs the bag of Brittany and wraps her arm around her waist and leads her down the small trail that leads to the creek.

When they are nearly where Santana wants them she unwraps her arm from Brittany's waist and uses both of her hands to cover Brittany's hand and guides her the last little bit.

"I hope you like it" Santana whispers into Brittany's ear and removes her hands. While Brittany soaks up the sight in front of her Santana unzips the bag and brings a blanket out and spreads it across the ground.

Brittany then turns around and looks at Santana with a sparkle in her eye "it's beautiful."

"Well since your beautiful I thought you deserved the best."

"That was really cheesy San."

"I know, I have no idea where it came from" Santana laughs. "Alright Miss Pierce would you do me honour of accompanying me on this blanket for the best damn picnic you will ever had in your life."

Santana says trying to impersonate a posh person.

"Why yes I will" Brittany says in an equally posh tone. "This is amazing San, how did you find it?" Brittany says with her gaze back over Lima.

"I was just driving around on my bike and happened to see the trail. Now would you like PB&J sandwich or a chocolate spread one."

"Ohh definitely PB&J, I haven't had one of these in ages." Brittany says and accepts the sandwich offered.

They eat the sandwich's in silence just taking in all there surroundings including each other.

"Hey Britt you've got something there" Santana says indicating to the edge of her mouth. Brittany tries to get it but ends up missing it. "Come here" Brittany leans towards Santana who uses her thumb to wipe the little bit of peanut butter, both of their gazes lock and next thing they know there lips are in tight lip lock. The kisses start of slow and languid but with time start to get sloppier and deeper.

They eventually pull away from each other. "You know you are the best kisser I have ever kissed" Brittany just giggles at this and moves to hide her face in the crook of Santana's neck.

"Come on I've got more for you to eat yet then we can get back to this" Santana tells Britt who moves herself between Santana's legs. "Right next we have homemade cupcakes" she says as she moves a container out of her back pack as well as some juice boxes "then if your up for it I also have some strawberry's."

"That sounds awesome" Brittany says while taking a cupcake and taking a massive bite and moaning at the taste, which is music to Santana's ears. "Theses are delicious did you make them" Santana just nods.

They then just sit there in silence for a bit relishing in the feeling of each other and giving each other soft kisses every now and again. "Ok I've got a random question why is Puck called Puck and how?"

"Well you see once we hit middle school he decided that Noah wasn't badass enough so he wanted to give himself a nickname. But couldn't make one out of Noah or Berry so he asked our mum what her last name was before she got married to our dad" when she says mum her voice wavers a bit so Brittany just squeezes the hands that are wrapped around her middle "and she told us it was Puckerman so Noah then decided that Puck would be an awesome nickname and it just stuck."

"Hmm not as interesting as I thought it might be."

"Why how did you think he got the name?"

"Well I was hoping it had something to do with hockey puck as that would make a much more funnier reason behind his name."

Santana just laughs at this and says "yes that would make a much better story." She then says in serious tone "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay with me and my family being werewolves and like being on your territory and everything?" she holds her breath waiting for Brittany to answer.

"I'm more than okay with it San, I find it awesome that I can share this part of my life with you as it means I'm not hiding anything from you."

Santana exhales and says with a nod of her head "cool that's good."

After that the rest of the time spent up at the creek is mixture of laughs, questions, learning new stuff about each other and kisses shared between the two. Santana brings Brittany home at about 10:30.

"Well I hope you had a good time" Santana says nervously as the two stand on the Pierces porch.

"It was the best date I've ever been on."

"Good" Santana then leans towards Brittany and places a soft but lip tingling kiss to her lips. "Goodnight Brittany."

"Night Santana" Brittany then places a peck to her lip and turns towards the door and goes inside the house.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

Brittany races up the stairs to her bedroom to get her phone to talk to her friends about her date and theirs. Whilst at the same time Santana races home to tell her sister and her brother about her date and to ask about how there's went as well.


	12. Chapter 12: Late Night Run

When Santana got home, she found Puck and Rachel watching TV in the living room. Deciding that she wanted to annoy them Santana comes sprinting into the room and launches herself at the sofa where the two are sitting.

"Ummf!" Puck grunts.

"Geeze san you weigh a tone!" Rachel shouts at her sister as she tries to push Santana off her but gives up with a sigh.

"No I don't" Santana retorts wiggling a bit to get comfy on top of the other two.

Hiram then walks in from the kitchen wondering what all the shouting was about. When he sees the sight of his children he just shakes his head and chuckles lightly. "So children, how did your dates go?"

"Awesome" "The best one ever" "Fantastic" is all said at the same time towards Hiram.

"That's good, so what exactly did you do on your dates?"

"Well Quinn took me out for lunch then to see a movie of my choice, which was the Fault in our Stars and then we went to this little park she knows about and just sat and talked for a bit." Rachel says in one breath with a smile that reaches her eyes.

"I took Kurt to get some ice cream to eat while we went and sat in Lima park talking, then I took him to get some coffee where we continued to talk. Then after that we took a drive around on my bike before I took him home." Puck smiles while also remembering all the kisses they shared during doing all that.

"I made a picnic for me and Brittany and took her to this creek, that I found where you can see the whole of Lima. We then just talked for a bit and asked each other questions. Oh I also picked her up on my bike because she has been dying for a ride since she found out I had one and I ended up meeting her parents." Santana says with a happy smile plastered across her face, which hasn't been pd ff since she dropped Brittany off.

"Wow, well they sound like awesome first dates. And now I'm guessing you are all worked up and want to go for a run to release the tension." Hiram asks his children, who he can read so easily. All three of them nod their heads vigorously. "Alright then go have fun and stay out of trouble."

"You got it pops" Santana says as she is the first one up of the sofa and moving towards the back of the house.

"Don't wait up for us" Puck says as he runs after Santana.

"Have a good day at work tomorrow" Rachel shouts back at Hiram as she runs to catch up with her older siblings. Hiram just chuckles to himself and goes back to the kitchen finish up the washing up, before he goes to bed as he has to be up at 4:30 for his shift at the hospital.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

By the time Rachel gets outside Santana has already changed into wolf form and Puck is just folding the last of his clothes before he changes as well. She then strips quickly throwing her clothes in a pile, not bothering with folding them, as she really just wants to get out there and run.

Once she is also in wolf form Santana says _**"Now that we are ready what about a race to the river?"**_

"_**Hell yeah"**_ Puck says with a big wolfy grin on his face.

"_**You guys are going to eat my dust"**_ Rachel says with what looks like a smirk on her face.

"_**I wouldn't get too cocky now Rach as you're going to be watching my tail the whole way there"**_ Santana says in a low but playful growl.

"_**Ok we get it can we go now"**_ Puck asks impatiently from where he has sat down to watch his sisters.

"_**Yeah let's go"**_ Santana says and then they are off weaving through the woods and cutting across each other trying to out run the others.

They reach the river andPuck says triumphantly "_**Ha beat both of you"**_ as he struts along the river bank, puffing his chest out trying to look bigger than he actually was.

"_**Shut up you was just lucky, next time I'll beat both your asses." **_Santana retorts.

_**"No you wont S as next time I'll be beat both of you"**_ Rachel tries to intimidate both of them with her fighting talk.

"_**Sorry no you wont tiny" **_Santana growls softly towards her sister. Rachel just huffs and sits down.

"_**Come on you two lets go explore on our own**_," Puck says to his sisters who are always bickering with each other.

"_**Ok, see you guys later"**_ Santana says as she whirls around and runs off following the current of the river.

"_**Right see you later Rae and if you are in trouble howl"**_ Puck says to her softly whilst nudging her affectionately and running the opposite way to Santana.

"_**Ok then I'll just go hunt something myself then"**_ Rachel grumbles to herself and walks a little bit ihe woods but doesn't go to far that she cant see the river.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"Hey guys, how did your dates go?" Brittany asks quickly into the phone to Quinn and Kurt.

"Awesome like me and Rach just click and we have so much fun together it was perfect" Quinn sighs dreamily once she has finished.

"Well mine was like the best first date ever, as Puck made it so relaxed and like there was no pressure to jump into anything. It was epic." Kurt says with a dreamy look in his eyes and a smile which Quinn and Brittany could here through the phone.

"That's pretty cool. Anyway Santana took me to this like creek which you can see the whole of Lima from and we had a picnic and just talked a bit. It was like something out of a romantic movie." Brittany says in one breath.

"That sounds awesome B, and that she really likes you." Quinn says to her friend.

"Well I think we can safely assume that all three of them really like us." Kurt says in a 'duh' kind of voice. "Anyway now that we've caught up how about we all meet up at Quinn's and go for a run?"

"That sounds perfect, I fee like any minute now I'm going to like erupt and start bouncing off the walls" Brittany tells them.

"Alright then hurry up and I'll be waiting for you" Quinn tells them. They then all say good bye and tell their parents where there going and to see them in the morning.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"So where exactly are we going to go tonight?" Kurt asks as he folds his clothes up.

"Well I thought that we could head towards the river then just like split up for an hour or two before meeting up again to come home and have a sleep over" Quinn says while she sits on the ground with Brittany waiting for him to finish folding his clothes.

"Sounds good" he says finishing his folding and turning to his friends "alright then let's go.

Brittany jumps up straight away and turns into her stunning white wolf. "Well someone's eager" Quinn chuckles receiving a nod form Brittany and a laugh from Kurt.

Once they are all in their wolf forms they set off into the woods.

"_**Is it me guys or does something in the air feel different tonight, a good different though?" **_Brittany enquires looking thoughtful.

"_**Yeah I know what you mean"**_ Quinn says whilst Kurt just hums in agreement to focused on watching the fireflies flying around.

"_**And people say I'm childish" **_Brittany says with a huff whilst nodding in Kurt's direction to Quinn.

"_**Hey we are all allowed to revert to being a child once in a while" **_Kurt says hearing what she said the girls both grin there wolfy grins to each other.

"_**Ok whatever you say Kurt now I'm going to head towards the waterfall if that's ok**_ _**with you guys"**_ Brittany says with a nod of her head in the direction of where the river is flowing.

"_**That's cool B, I think we'll just stick together and go the other way for a change."**_ Quinn says whilst tilting her head looking thoughtful.

"_**Great now B you know if you get into any trouble just how or call us and we will be there in a jiffy." **_Kurt says seriously.

"_**Ok see you guys later"**_ and with that Brittany is racing in the direction of the creek.

"_**Come on Q lets go find something to eat I'm starving"**_ Kurt whines.

"_**You know you maybe gay but you're just like every other straight boy always thinking with his stomach"**_ Quinn laughs.

"_**Shut up and let's go."**_ This just makes Quinn laugh harder and Kurt glare at her. _**"Ok I'm shutting up**_ _**now."**_

"_**Good"**_ Kurt says stalking off in the opposite direction Brittany went.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

Santana slowed down from running to a walk and starts humming to herself in her head. She then keeps walking a bit until she comes to this like small waterfall wondering to herself if this is where Brittany goes to think. Shrugging to herself she then goes and sits down and just watches the water. It immediately has a calming affect on her and she feels so at piece with herself and her wolf, which hasn't happened since before her mum died. At that thought her heart clenches and she is snapped out of her tranquil state.

Just as the water is washing over her again and calming her down she hears a twig or a stick snap on the other side of the river, so she jumps up and looks at where the sound came from. What she finds is the most beautiful sight she has ever seen in her life, as a wolf as pure as snow with eyes like the ocean that seem to change electric blue, stands directly in front of her on the other side of the river.

There eyes lock onto each others gaze and even if she tried she couldn't look away. She starts walking forward through the water until she reaches the other riverbank with the white wolf, never breaking eye contact. When Santana is standing in front of the wolf she takes a breath and what she smells is intoxicating. Then all of a sudden as she nuzzles into the white wolfs neck all these images flash through her mind of this wolf being a pup up until this moment and when she blinks the final image of Brittany is imprinted into her mind of when she was laughing at some point during there date.

"_**Brittany"**_ she says in a breathy tone, like all the air has been knocked out of her.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

As Brittany gets closer to the waterfall the calming affect that she always feels when she is near starts to settle on her, but as she gets closure her body starts to tingle in anticipation as if something is bout happen. Brittany just ignores it and slows down to a walk. Just as she breaks through the trees to get to the waters edge she steps on a twig and here's movement on the other side of the river. She then looks up and noticed this black as night wolf with chocolate coloured eyes.

She then locks eyes with this wolf and takes a step closer as the other wolf walks through the water to her never breaking there eye contact, although she thinks to herself that even if she wanted to break eye contact she wouldn't.

Next thing she knows the black wolf is standing directly in front of her. She then see's the wolf take a deep breathe as this happens she confidently leans her snout forward and nuzzles into the wolf's neck as the wolf does the same to her. She is then assaulted by all these images and memories of the wolf in front of her as a pup all the way up until now. As she takes all these images in the last image is like burnt into her mind as it is of Santana, from earlier that night when she had taken of her helmet and ran her hand through her hair making her look beautiful.

She then hears the other wolf say her name in a tone as if all the air has been sucked out of her lungs. In return Brittany then says _**"Santana"**_ in a tone of amazement and awe.

"_**Err Britt… I have a feeing we just like imprinted on each other"**_ Santana then says to Brittany as neither of them breaks their gaze from each other.

"_**Yeah I think so too San. Does that mean we are each others mates?" **_

"_**Yeah it does"**_ Santana says breaking there eye lock to nuzzle back into Brittany's neck _**"your so soft."**_

"_**Awesome and thanks"**_ Brittany says shyly while also nuzzling into Santana's neck _**"and by the way you look beautiful in wolf form as well as when your not."**_

Just as Brittany says that they hear a howl in the distance. Brittany's looks at Santana as a look of confusion crosses her face then Santana says to Brittany _**"that's Puck howling." **_A second howl is heard _**"that's Kurt"**_ Brittany says.

"_**Come on let's go see what's up and by the way"**_ Santana then looks away bashfully _**"I love you."**_

"_**Ok and by the way I also love you too."**_ And with that there off running in the direction of where the howls came from.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

Not long after taking off Brittany and Santana feel the change in the air and speed up there running to reach where the howls came from faster. They break into a clearing and what they see is not what they expected. There is four wolves paired off and they both recognize two of the wolves each.

"_**Hey guys let me go out on a limb and say that we all just imprinted with one another and found our mates, as Quinn and Rach are still making gooey eyes at each other."**_ Santana asks the bunch.

"_**Yep"**_ Kurt responds from his position with Puck leaning his head on his shoulder.

"_**This is awesome."**_ Brittany says as she literally bounces up and down in the air on four legs.

"_**Calm down babe"**_ Santana tells her, Brittany immediately stops and starts licking Santana's face.

"_**Guys even though this awesome and amazing I think he should all head back to my house so we can like discuss this more, as well as come up with a plan of action to tell our parents"**_ Quinn says being the logical and most sensible out of the group after her Rachel stop making gooey eyes with each other.

"_**Good idea Quinn, lead the way"**_ Puck says with a gesture of his paw.

"**Oh and could we borrow some clothes"** Rachel asks her mate.

"_**Yeah sure"**_ Quinn says with an affectionate lick to Rachel's face.

The six of them head off to Quinn's having no idea what the future is about to hold for them after this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay but school just started and I've had loads of homework to do. Updates from now on will probably be weekly.**

When they got to Quinn's the light in the back garden was on so they all got a look at what the other's mate really looked like.

"_**Whoa guys"**_ at the sound of Kurt's voice they all turned to look at him, he then pointed his head in the direction of Santana and Brittany.

The two then started looking around each other _**"what is it do I have something me?"**_ Brittany asks as she starts turning around while Santana just stares at her as she catches a glimpse of the same shaped marking she has.

"_**No Britt its just" **_Santana pauses as Brittany stops to look at her cocking her head to the side _**"do you know how you have those blacked wing markings?"**_

"_**Yeah I've always had them from when I was a pup."**_

"_**Well you see I have the exact same shaped markings except for mine are white" **_she tells her whilst turning her head to show Brittany her neck.

"_**Ok, well guys I think when we tell our parents you may also want to ask them if there is any relevance to you to be mates and having those markings."**_ Quinn says slowly to the couple.

"_**Yeah that sounds like a great idea Q"**_ Brittany says.

"_**Right well how about before this gets any weirder we get changed and get something to eat, and all sneaking into Quinn's room."**_ Puck says form his place next to Kurt.

"_**Yeah come on guys"**_ Quinn says before she changes back into her human form and grabbing some clothes to put on "I'll be back in a mo with some clothes for you guys" she says in the Berry siblings direction.

The other 5 then also turn back into their human selves, with Kurt and Brittany putting their own clothes on. Just as they finish getting dressed Quinn comes back with some clothes for the others.

"Thanks Quinn" Santana says as she pulls a t-shirt on.

"No problem, well follow me and we will get some snacks to take up to my room."

"Awesome" Brittany says before dashing into the house towards the kitchen which makes Santana giggle at how cute the blonde is being.

"Is it me or is she just like a bundle of energy 24/7" Rachel asks as Quinn grabs her hand and lightly tugs on it to get her to follow.

"No its not you she has been like that for as long as I remember" Kurt chuckles from over her shoulder.

"Like seriously when we where little we all thought she had sugar rushes all the time and her parents took her to the doctors once to see if she had ADHD but the doctor just said she was just energetic" Quinn said.

"Well I don't care I'd like her either way" Santana conforms from the back of the group.

"Geeze it took you lot long enough to get here" Brittany says from her position on top of one of the counters.

"Sorry babe none of us are like super charged energy bunnies like you" Santana tells her mate with a chuckle while going to stand between Brittany's legs with her back to her so she can still see the rest of her friends.

Brittany just shrugs and warps her arms around Santana and resting her head on her shoulder before saying "well you know someone has to be in our group otherwise nothing exciting or impulsive would ever happen."

Santana just hums in amusement.

"So what would you like to eat and drink guys?" Quinn says while smiling to her self at how affectionate and connected Santana and Brittany are.

"Anything will do me" Puck said with a shrug while wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah same here" Kurt said while wrapping his arm around Puck's waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I don't mind, I'll have anything you have" Rachel said softly to her mate.

"Well since you lot are all so indecisive I would like a soda, crisps and some candy" Brittany lists off making Santana laugh.

"I will also have what Brittany is minus the candy" Santana says while rubbing her thumbs over the back of Brittany's hands.

"Ok I'll just get the works then. Hey Puck carry the soda's as you have the biggest hands so your most likely not to drop them." Quinn says with a smirk.

"Hey! I don't have big hands" Puck pouts whilst studying his hands.

"Well I don't care what size your hands are" Kurt says patting Puck's chest and walking off to Quinn's bedroom.

"Well then we will go make ourselves comfortable on your bed" Brittany says while grabbing Santana's hand and leading her out of the room.

**SL&FSL&F****SL&FSL&F**

"Cool bedroom Quinn" Rachel says with an armful of candy. "It's nothing special" Quinn shrugs.

"Ooh goodies" Brittany says eyeing what is in Rachel's arms.

"Right then grab what you want so we can start discussing how to tell our parents as well as getting some sleep" Quinn tells the group while closing her bedroom door.

Kurt starts off "Well I was thinking we could like get them all together tomorrow for like brunch or lunch to like introduce them all before we tell them."

"Yeah that sounds good as it then means that it might give our dad and Brittany's a chance to talk about our family joining your pack so at least have an understanding with each other before we spring this on them and give your dad" she says gesturing to Brittany "a chance to bond with our dad and not hate him for one of us probably defiling his daughter in the near future." Rachel explains to the group.

"Hey I would not defile her I would treat her like the best" Santana says with a huff.

"No it would be me defiling her" Brittany says with a smug look, making everyone laugh.

"Ok we get it, so is that what we are going to do" everyone nods their head "good now why don't we text them to let them know about our plans, sort of." Quinn tells them.

Once they have done that and Quinn has written a quick note and left it on the kitchen counter, they clean up their mess before grabbing some extra blankets and pillows so everyone is comfy for the night. Quinn and Rachel take the bed with Kurt and Puck and Brittany and Santana take the floor.

Just as they are all about to fall a sleep Puck bolts upright and says "you're the wolf in my dreams I kept having" to Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asks groggily.

"Yeah I kept having these dreams where I would run through the woods chasing a rabbit, then catch this other scent and follow it and it would lead it to t other wolf that was you" Puck explains briefly.

"Cool, now how about we go to sleep" Puck nods his head and lies back down again letting Kurt snuggle into his chest.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

"Mmm twizzlers" Santana says in her sleep, making Brittany giggle who has been awake for about 10 minutes. This then makes Santana stir slightly and move more into Brittany, making Brittany giggle again a bit louder. This time it actually wakes Santana up but she pretends to be asleep still.

"Mmm melted chocolate and strawberries" she says this time nuzzling into the crook of Brittany's neck eliciting another round of giggles from Brittany which Santana thinks is music to her ears so she decides to keep her giggling by licking her neck.

"Eww San!, I know you're a wake, stop" Brittany says squirming in Santana's grip. Santana stops but only to manoeuvre Brittany onto her back so she can lean over her and kiss her softly. "Mmm that's a good way to wake up."

"Yep it is" Santana says popping the 'p'. Then dives back into another kiss which then leads them to make out session.

5 minutes later a pillow is thrown at Santana's head "Ow who threw that" Santana says looking towards the four on the bed who are all looking innocent, but when she looks closer she can see the hint of a smile on Puck's face so she launches herself from her place on the floor towards him. Kurt has enough sense to roll over to the other 2 girls before he gets hit by one of Santana's limbs. Brittany starts laughing at how Santana tries to overpower Puck but is too small to do so, so she starts kicking her legs and wriggling to get free.

"Promise not to hurt me if I let you go because you know if it was me getting my mack on with Kurt you would of done the same thing." Puck says with a secure grip on his older sisters wrists.

"Ok fine I promise not to hurt you" Santana grumbles after a few moments of her just struggling to get free by her self.

"Come here babe" Brittany says whist opening her arms up for Santana "let me kiss your pride better" which makes the others laugh.

"Shut up" Santana grumbles moving towards the blonde who hugs her from behind and kisses her temple so they can both still face the others.

Once the laughter dies down Quinn looks at the time and see's it just past 10. "Would any want any breakfast as it is past 10?"

There is a chorus of yes's in response to her question. "Right then we should get up." The six of them stand up and stretch before slowly making their way to the kitchen in their pairs.

**SL&FSL&FSL&FSL&F**

Once they get to the kitchen they are met with Judy reading the people. She doesn't look up thinking it is just Quinn, Brittany and Kurt. "Morning dear how was your run last night?"

The six of them let go of their mates hand so it doesn't look suspicious as Judy hasn't realised there is an extra 3 body's. "Morning mum, our run was different last night."

"How so?" Judy says looking up and seeing six teenagers instead of 3. "Oh hello, so I'm guessing you weren't expected for was running into the Berry's last night."

"Yep."

"And then you 6 thought it would be good for everyone's parents to get to know each other as you are most likely to start hanging at each others house's, so your organized lunch for everyone today?"

They all nod "well that's very responsible of you lot, now would you all like some breakfast." Once again Judy was met with around of vigorous nodding. "Ok then go do something and I'll call you when it is done."

The 6 go sit outside and talk about nothing for 20 minutes before Judy calls them in for bacon sandwiches much to Quinn's delight. After they have had something to eat they decide it would be a good idea for everyone to go to their own homes to get cleaned up and dressed before all coming back to meet at Quinn's. Brittany takes the 3 Berry's home as she lives closer to them than Kurt does.

It only takes about an hour for them all to return to Quinn's house where they carpool in Santana's jeep to breadstix. Where they thought would be a good idea for lunch as the park isn't far away so they can go for a walk afterwards, and tell their parents how they have all imprinted and have mates.

"Right, ready guys" Rachel says before taking a big breath to calm her nerves. "Ready as I'll ever be to tell an alpha I imprinted on his daughter" Santana says trying to lighten the mood slightly. The others then also take a deep breath to calm themselves as their parents will probably be able to sense their nerves, before Puck pushes the door open and steps into the restaurant with the others following.


End file.
